


彼方の声

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Fate/Zero, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *主cp：lancer组。可能会提及的cp：金时，切言。均不拆不逆。雷者退散。*注意！！！是动画和现实世界交汇，动画中部分人物来到现实世界和声优们进行互动的突破天际的脑洞！！！虽然真人的部分不涉及任何腐向但毕竟纯属YY，并且有很多捏造，不适者请千万不要点开！！！不负责处理任何看后的申诉或抱怨！！！敬请理解！！！少01
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei, Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Tokiomi, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Kudos: 3





	1. 01

暂缺，找到了原文再补上。


	2. 02上

“那个……绿川殿，现在能否为我解释一下如今到底是什么情况？”

迪卢木多坐在小轿车的副驾驶，谨慎地问着正在开车的男人。

说实话，他到现在还是完全没能搞清楚到底发生了什么。他只知道，就在不久前，结束了工作的男人匆匆忙忙赶回家，把一套新买的运动套装塞给自己并且逼着自己换下了战斗服，而后明令禁止了自己试图带着双枪出门的举动便直接把自己拉出门塞上车说是要去上午说过的那个聚会云云，然后就是现在了。

所以自己现在除了知道自己接下来将会去见到自己的master——以及还有一些除了自己master之外的人以外，就再也没有汲取到更多的讯息了。而料想到接下来的面会估计不会有什么好的气氛，还是要提前心里有个底儿比较好，所以他便提出了刚才那个问题。

开着车的男人拖着长音“嗯——”了一声，似乎也没有想好到底如何向自己解释。

“……总而言之，你就理解为是时空穿梭，来到了另外一个平行世界——这样好了。”

而后给出了这样一个自己其实一直就有些许隐约的察觉，但无论如何也没能说服自己相信的答案。

“……平行世界、吗……”

他用舌尖挑了一遍这个词，却觉得尝不到任何现实的味道。

而开车的男人——绿川——也有些为难地笑了笑，道：

“最一开始我也不能相信啦……但是既然你已经在这里了，而且还有其它那么多人也莫名其妙出现在这个世界了，所以不相信也没办法啊——”

说着在驾驶的间隙扔给自己一个友好而安抚的眼神。

“嘛，不管怎么样只能先接受这个设定了啊。而且从我来说竟然能有机会能和你这么说话什么的，感觉还挺开心的。”

“……哈……”

他听了男人的话，稍微反应了两秒，而后问道：

“……绿川殿在这个世界也知道我么？……说起来，在我们刚刚见到的时候，绿川殿不仅叫出了我的名字和职阶，而且对我的主人以及圣杯战争似乎都很了解的样子，这是——”

“……啊……说起来这件事情确实还没有向你解释呢。”

绿川恍悟一般地说，而后又歪头沉吟了一会儿，微微皱起的眉让他的表情显得有些纠结。

“但是到底应该怎么向你解释好呢……那个……说我是给你配音的人，这样你能理解么？”

“……给我配音的人？”

显然一个字也没能理解的他只能当了一次复读机。

绿川有些尴尬地哈哈笑了两声。

“……嘛……简单来说，就是在我们这个世界里，你们——你，还有你的主人，还有整个圣杯战争，甚至你们之前和你们之后的圣杯战争——所有这些，都是文学作品里面的东西啦。然后最近，有关你们这个第四次圣杯战争的作品被改成了动画——啊，这里你就先凑合理解为会动的画儿好了——然后我呢，就是给那个会动的画儿里面的你配上声音的人。……这么说你能大概明白么？”

……不，不如说更糊涂了。

他很想这样回答，但看着绿川瞄向自己的眼神里面充满了近似于恳求的期待，他无论如何也没能把这句话说出口，于是只能模棱两可地提出了一个新的问题：

“……那……绿川殿关于我们的事情知道多少呢？”

“全部哦。”

这一次绿川倒是毫无犹豫地即答。

他反而因为这个过于干脆果断的答案而愣住了。

“……全部？”

“嗯，全部。”

绿川点了点头。

“都说了你们在这里是存在于作品里面的人了嘛。虽然说动画现在还刚刚开始，我们也不过先录了几集而已，但是为了揣摩人物总得提前了解整个作品嘛，我就去把虚渊的原作都读啦。所以说你们的事情我从头到尾都知道哦。”

“……”

他张了张口，但还是没有说出那句滚到嘴边儿的“对不起你能再解释一下你在说什么么”。

……总而言之，这里是平行世界，并且这个男人知道关于自己以及那场战争的所有事情这两点大概不会有错。不过，如果是这样的话……

“……那么，绿川殿难道也知道我们所在的那场战争的结局么？如果是这样的话，请务必告诉我，我和我的主人，我们最后有没有——”

“……Lancer。”

绿川却在自己问完之前打断了自己。那声音里面因为有着和平常的柔软不大一样的深沉而让自己一下子便闭了嘴。

此时，绿川将车子拐进一个小岔路，找到旁边的停车场停下，熄火，然后转过头，虽然还是一如既往地笑眯眯的，但总觉得不知哪里带了些伤怀的神色地看着自己道：

“虽然我是知道最后的结局是怎么样的啦……但是我觉得，那个大概现在说出来不大好。所以以后再有机会吧，好吗？”

“……”

……这难道是说，自己和肯尼斯殿并没有留到最后吗。

他看着眼前的男人被夜色打上阴影的微笑的脸，喉头哽了哽，最终还是点了点头。

男人一下子笑开，让脸上的夜色都消失到了眼角细小的皱纹里。

“那么，你稍微做个心理准备，我们就走吧。”

说着指了指车窗外不远处一个幽暗亮着的小酒馆的招牌。

他几度握住又张开手掌，同时做了几个深呼吸，而后向绿川点了点头。

绿川也回了他一个点头，而后将车钥匙拔下来，打开车门，突然好像换了一个人地沉下声音道：

“——那么，就让我们去到吾主身边。（さぁ、我が主の元へ。）”

他因为这自己简直不能更熟知的声音而差点儿忘了下车。

在他跟在绿川身后走进酒馆最深处的最大的个室的时候，房间里面已经有了不少人了。

坐在长方形桌案的主座一头的，并肩坐着一个黑色微卷头发看起来有些年长但面容十分端正的男人和一个栗色微卷头发碧蓝色眼睛下巴上还有着小胡子的身着红色西装的男人。红色西装的男人自己曾在主人收集的资料上见过，应该是叫远坂时臣，是那个浑身上下闪着金光让人看着就不爽的Archer的master。

迪卢木多不动声色地迅速环视了一下房间的各个角落，在发现哪里都没有那个金闪闪的家伙的时候默默松下一口气。

主座的右手边，是一位穿着黑色T恤的同样看起来年长的男人和一个一身黑色神父装束连眼睛似乎都黑到看不见光的身材高大的男人。说起神父的话大概就是圣堂教会相关的人了，那么这一位莫不就是那个监督役神父的儿子，名字叫……言峰绮礼，来着么。

他在心里下了结论，而后将目光向言峰绮礼的对面看去——然后一下子便握紧了双拳。

……卫宫切嗣。

他在心里默默念出了这个名字。

这个在那场本应还没有结束的战争中，一下子便炸毁了自己的主人精心布置的魔术工房的男人。

他死死盯着那个黑色长风衣的男人，觉得自己下一秒就想冲上去先给他一拳。

“……那个，绿川君？”

而就在此时，一直坐在卫宫切嗣旁边的黑衣男人突然发话了。

“虽然一上来就这么说好像不大好……但是能不能让你家Lancer先冷静一下？——我家切嗣要是在这里被他打上一拳的话可是有点儿吃不消，虽然各种各样的事情上都是我家的不对来着……”

“……所以说别再用那个‘我家’‘我家’的说法了。还有我什么都没有做错。（だからその「うち」「うち」の言い方はやめろ。それに僕は何も悪くはない。）”

“……嘛……这种事情先暂且不论，我也知道你不容易……但是你要是真被那边那个筋肉笨蛋打了我可不帮你出医药费哦？”

“……”

……这是什么状况好可怕。那个做事不择手段的卫宫切嗣竟然被旁边那个看起来毫无战斗力的男人说到无言什么的到底是怎么回事。以及刚才自己是不是又若无其事的被骂笨蛋了？

“……嘛、嘛，力也桑，我家Lancer虽然确实有点轴，但也不是那种不识场合真的会现在打人的人啦——虽然如果是我的话我也挺想揍你——哦不是，是你旁边的那家伙的。”

绿川一边脱着外衣，一边笑着这么说，说罢还不忘看向自己一眼。

“呐，你说是吧，Lancer？”

……等等绿川殿刚才是说了什么不得了的话吗。而且还是用着一脸超级无害的表情？

他彻底愣在当场，除了将目光缓慢地来回游移于绿川、卫宫切嗣以及卫宫切嗣旁边的男人之间之外做不出别的反应。

而向自己伸出援手的，是坐在神父旁边的年长的男人。

“嘛——你们适可而止啦。你们看，Lancer都呆掉了哦。”

……如果这也能称为“援手”的话。

“……呃……”

努力从喉咙里绞出声音觉得自己是不是还是说点什么比较好，但是却在还没有想好要说什么的时候被从背后传来的一声女声打断。

“——对不起来晚了！”

顺着声音的方向回过头去，看到一个面容中透着些英气的女性出现在门口。而跟在她身后进到房间里面来的——

“……Saber？”“……Lancer？”

几秒停顿。

““……你也到这里来了？””

面面相觑。

而先反应过来的是Saber。

“……啊、啊……是啊，我一回神，就已经在川澄殿的家里面了。……你也是这样吗？”

他点点头。

“啊啊，我也是，不知为何就到了绿川殿的客厅里……而且没有办法灵体化，也没有办法用精神力联系上主人。你呢？”

“……我也是。”

Saber头顶竖着的头发晃了晃。

“果然你也是么……虽然这样说好像有失礼数，但是知道不是我一个servant出现了这样的问题，无论如何放心一些了。”

“是啊。”

他丝毫不觉得被冒犯地表示赞同。

“只是不知道……”

“那个……打扰你们说话真不好意思——”

和Saber的交谈就这样被打断。转过头去，看见声音来源是坐在主座上的远坂时臣旁边的男人。

“虽然知道你们之间肯定有着很多话想说，不过我们还是先入座，大家一起一边等最后的山崎君一边简单谈谈再说吧？”

他和Saber对视了一眼，互相点了一下头，而后分别随着将自己带来的人走到了桌子两边。Saber和她的女性同伴一起坐在了切嗣二人的旁边，而他则和绿川在神父二人的身边落座。

主座的男人见他们都坐定后，按了桌子上一个小小的机器上的一个按钮。不一会儿便有服务人员开门进来，在每个人面前的茶杯里都倒上了茶，而后又礼节周到地说着请慢用消失在了门后。

茶香将满屋子肃静而紧张的气氛氤氲的似乎柔和了一些。

主座的男人清了清嗓子。

“……那么。”

用安定而审视的目光环视了一圈儿在场众人。

“——就先来确认一下现在的情况吧？”


	3. 02下

远坂时臣和速水奖。卫宫切嗣和小山力也。Saber和川澄绫子。言峰绮礼和中田让治。然后还有绿川和自己——在一圈儿由这个世界的人带领下的自我介绍之后，他终于大概掌握了在场者的姓名。即使在简单的自我介绍的过程中他也能切实地感觉到，这个世界的人们之间似乎早就互相认识而且关系十分融洽，相反，还处于战争中的自己一方的人们显然对彼此都充满防备，起初甚至都不愿意自报家门。只是在这个世界的人们的催促甚至是代言之下，他们才互相交换了简单的信息。

而直到自我介绍的环节结束，肯尼斯都没有出现。

他心下暗自有些焦虑起来，眼神不住地向门口飘去。

“巧桑那边工作比较晚，所以会来得晚一些。不用担心，吾主肯定不会出事啦。”

似乎察觉到了他的担忧的绿川凑过来在他耳边悄悄说了这样一句。

……为什么他也会说“吾主”呢。

他因为这个叫法而产生了些许的违和感，但却意外地对此并不生厌。明明自己此生的主人的骑士应该只有自己一个，但这个男人这样叫的时候反而自己也会觉得赞同，甚至心中产生一种来得莫名的安定感——仿佛这个本来没有任何魔力的男人的声音也可以像精神通话那样直接传递到自己心底一般。

于是默默点点头，将精力重新集中到眼前的桌上。茶水蒸腾的热气已经慢慢散去了，这让本来就没有真的缓和下来的气氛又恢复了一开始的紧张。

“……就是这样，现在大家都彼此认识了吧？”

然而速水的声音却仍然不疾不徐，不卑不亢，放松地就好像完全没有在意那如同电流一样噼啪流窜在他们这些master和servant之间的空气。

“那么就进入接下来一个话题——让我来为你们简单说明一下现在的状况。”

一片沉默的同意。

速水点了点头。

“……那么，我就单刀直入地说了——虽然这件事情也许你们在来之前带你们来的人都已经跟你们讲到过了也说不定——”

他快速环视了一下所有人，道：

“简单地说，就是你们因为一个不知道什么原因而来到了我们这个世界——也就是说，你们现在是身在平行世界之中的状况了。”

“回去的方法？”

卫宫切嗣在速水尾音还没落尽的时候便短促地急问了一句，仿佛他从刚才开始就一直在找机会问这句话。

“虽然很遗憾，但我和我们在座的所有人也都不知道。”

速水温和却又直接地答道。

卫宫切嗣表情没有什么变化，但从他身上传来的魔力气场却带上了细微的波动，传递来他不动声色的烦躁。

他旁边隔着川澄坐着的Saber也皱起了眉。

“……那样的话会很糟糕。毕竟在我们的世界里，圣杯战争还在继续着——”

“如果你们这么多人都不在了的话，你们的圣杯战争也会因为无法继续下去而中止的吧，所以说不用担心哦，Saber酱。”

川澄说着，安抚般地拍了拍Saber放在大腿上紧握起来手，亲切得就好像和Saber是认识多年的挚友一样。

“而且从结果来看，说不定中止了对你们来说才更——”

“绫酱。”

说到一半儿的话被卫宫切嗣身边的小山打断。

“那件事情我们过会儿再说吧。”

“……啊，抱歉。”

川澄吐了吐舌头笑了笑，不再继续了。

他看着眼前这所有的你来我往，困惑地歪起了头。

“……说起来，其实我有一件事情一直没有弄明白。”

他出声，向在场的所有人道出了自己的疑惑：

“……为什么这个世界的各位，看起来都对我们的事情了如指掌呢？……刚才来的路上，绿川殿对我解释说是因为我们是‘动画’里面的人物，而他则是为‘我’配音的人，这到底是……”

“……这么说起来，光君确实用了和他平常说话不大一样的声线啊，也难怪你会这么疑惑。”

刚才一直没怎么说过话的中田突然笑着对自己和绿川说。

“我家小绮礼虽然有很多事情搞不明白，可是很快就对我说出‘我们声音很像’这样的话了呢。”

……那个人高马大的死眼神父竟然是“小绮礼”吗。总觉得中田殿也是一位不可小觑的人物呢。

不过他说的这个“声音”到底是怎么回事。

……这么说起来就在刚才下车的时候，绿川殿确实用了和自己如出一辙的声音说了那句话——

“……这个问题，我们也放在最后再说吧。因为是实在有些难以解释的问题。”

速水却在此时如是说。

“比起那个，我们现在还有一些更重要的事情要确认一下——”

“……啊啊，不好意思不好意思！来晚了来晚了！”

门就在这个当口儿打开，一前一后两个人伴着这样有点急迫的声音走了进来。

他在看到来人之后蹭地一下站了起来。

“……主人！”

他几步冲到门口，在出现在门口的蓝袍男人面前单膝跪下，恳切地道。

“发生了这样的事态却没有办法第一时间联系上主人，保证主人的安全，实在是作为骑士的失职。还请主人原谅——”

“……啊……那个，Lancer君？”

然而从自己头上降下的，却不是来自己自己主人的那些似乎没有断过的责骂，而是一把和自己的主人有着微妙相似、却比主人柔和了不知多少的声音。

他有些疑惑地抬起头。

站在自己面前的确实是肯尼斯，不论是从样貌还是从身上散发出的魔力气息来看都不会有错。但是他此时的表情却不似惯常的那样神经质的跋扈，皱起的眉间更多的是一种混合了烦躁与疲惫的情绪。而他那之前永远都在忙着亏骂自己的口则紧紧闭着，抿紧的唇角微微下拉，让他整个人看起来都失去了那总是不可一世的余裕。

……这是他第一次看到他的主人露出这样的神情。这让他一时有些愣神。

“……主人？”

“……Lancer君，总而言之你先冷静一下？”

和主人相似却有着完全不同的神韵的声音仍然在继续。

他这才注意到了一直站在肯尼斯身边的小个子男人。

男人此时的表情似乎有些哭笑不得的意味。

“那个……你很担心肯尼斯的心情我是理解啦，不过你突然这样子的话我们也会有点困扰……”

“……诶？这是什么（これはどういう）……”

“……这个啊……”

男人转头看了看肯尼斯。肯尼斯微微闭上眼睛叹了口气。男人又一次转回来看向自己，挠了挠头，道。

“……嘛，就像你所看到的……”

“——肯尼斯他现在，并没有办法说话啊。”

他觉得他好像被落雷打了一下一样，脑内瞬间空白。

“……这就是我刚才想说的，很重要的事情了。”

在自己和新来的男人——山崎巧，他是这样自我介绍的——以及肯尼斯都再一次回到桌边坐好后，再一次开始主持大局的速水说出了这样的话。

“就像是山崎君那边的肯尼斯那样，似乎你们在来到这个世界的时候，都或多或少受到了一些损害——肯尼斯是失去了声音，而我这边时臣则是魔力紊乱，他自己都没有办法好好控制，所以从来了之后就一直有一点低烧，始终褪不下去……”

……这样一说，从一开始到现在，远坂时臣确实都显得有些过于安静了。原来是这样的原因么。

“另外，在Lancer、Saber和肯尼斯你们几组进来之前，我也和小山君以及让治桑确认过了：切嗣的问题是体力，似乎稍微持续活动一会儿就会疲累不堪；至于绮礼则更加麻烦，是失去了记忆——虽然对日常生活不会产生影响，但也是完全不能没有人陪着的状态……”

说罢，看了看自己和Saber。

“现在，你们两位能不能说说，感觉到了什么异常？”

他和Saber互相看了一眼。

“……身体机能上没有什么不好。魔力供应虽然有所滞涩但只要不需战斗就没有大碍。如果要说异常的话，就是没有办法灵体化，以及和Master之间的感应被阻断了，这两点吧。”

Saber这样说。他也配合着点了点头。

“是这样的。……如果不是这样的话，我也不会需要被人引导才能找到主人。”

“是啊。虽然很不想承认，但是不得不说，在这样的情况下，如果master发生了什么意外，我们servant不仅无法第一时间赶到，甚至都无法感知到对方的危险。”

Saber说着，看了看切嗣，叹了口气，又道：

“……所以说，当下最好的方法，是否应该是让同时出现在这里的master和servant时刻在一起来保证安全呢。”

“……这可实在有点儿困难啊。”

回答她的，是一脸无奈的小山。

“先不说对这个世界一点儿不熟悉身上也没有任何钱财的你们单独出去住了能不能活得下去，就说住在哪里这就是个问题。我们在座的大多数都是有家室的人——你可不知道今天早上这个浑身上下黑漆漆还有这么一双死眼的家伙出现在我家里的时候我内人吓得简直……咳，总而言之就是，我们的家里基本上不可能多出那么多人住，至于绫酱那边一个女孩子让你们大男人跟着住进去肯定也不合适，所以这个提议只能否决。”

“……”“……”

他和Saber彼此求助般地互相看了一会儿，然后绝望地发现他们并没有办法反驳小山的话。

……不过这么说起来。

“……难道绿川殿也已经成家了么？”

“啊啊，是啊。感情还很好呢。”

绿川笑笑地大方承认道。

“不过挺巧的，最近她刚好有事回娘家了。所以你可以先安心住没关系哦。”

“……是这样么。”

他松下一口气，下意识地伸手抚上了自己右边脸颊上的黑痣。

“这样的话就不用担心这个诅咒——”

一道冷到似乎要将自己射杀的目光。

他脊背一僵。

肯尼斯正眯起眼睛死死地盯着自己。

……糟了。

他身上冷汗直冒，心里不断想着应该说些什么挽回的话，却在想出任何话语之前，先被大概也是发觉了气氛不妙的山崎打了岔。

“……不过，说到那个诅咒，为什么绫酱没事呢？”

“……诶？”

被提到的川澄也是一愣，然后亦是有些诧异地看向自己，说道：

“说起来是啊，我的话对那个完全没有任何感觉呢，也没觉得被魅惑了什么的……”

“……连我体内的魔力都能失控的话，那一个诅咒的失效什么的也就不足为奇了吧。”

终于说出了长久以来第一句话的远坂时臣脸色发白，声音也有些嘶哑。仔细看的话，似乎额头上还有一层薄汗。

速水有些担忧地看了看他，并递给了他一杯茶，在他小小地抿了几口之后又接回杯子放回桌上，这才再度开口说道：

“……总而言之，从现在的状况来看，让你们单独出去住总归是不可行的。大概还是像现在这样一个带一个的方式最为稳妥。而且在你们和我们的交流之中，说不定也能发现回去的办法……”

停下来，向这边世界的人们送去一个拜托的眼神，继续道：

“虽然这对于我们来说也有一定的负担，但毕竟你们来都已经来了，所以如果可以的话，也希望我们这边的人能克服一些困难，无论如何先帮他们适应了这边的生活再说。”

“……是啊。也只能这样了啊。”

中田点着头，首先响应道。

“时臣的身体状况欠佳，Assassin又没有出现在这个世界。作为我的话再怎么样也不能让没有记忆的小绮礼一个人到处跑啊。”

“……嗯。如果被这黑漆漆的家伙在大街上晕倒了什么的我也会觉得很困扰啊。”

小山听似调笑实则关切地这样说，而后被卫宫切嗣咬着牙说了一句“不需要你的关心”，但仍然笑着忽略了过去。

剩下的山崎、川澄和绿川也赞同地点了点头。

速水见状，似乎也终于松下一口气。

“那么就——”

“……请稍等一下。”

凛然打断速水马上就要下的结论的，是Saber。

所有的目光全部都响她的身上聚了过去。

Saber眼神扫了一遍所有人，而后定在速水身上，道：

“……我这样说可能有些失礼，但是，虽然我能感觉到你们对我们没有恶意，甚至还非常了解和理解我们，然而我们对你们却可以说是一无所知。……我作为servant还好说，但是就这样把自己的状态并不完全的master交给你们，我还不能十分地放心。”

“……我也同意Saber所说。”

他听罢，也赞同地点了点头，道。

“说到底，你们还没有回答我们的那个问题——你们到底是什么人？又到底因为什么对我们如此了解？”

一阵突如其来的安静。

这个世界的大家你看看我，我看看你，似乎都没有想好怎么回答这个问题。

“……这么说来。”

打破这片安静的，是中田。

“明天有fate的录音啊——好像该是第五集了来着？”

速水眨了眨眼睛。

“……让治桑的意思是……”

“……嘛，不是也挺好的？”

山崎若有所悟地点着头，附和道。

“那应该是最直白的解释方式了。”

“大原桑见到真的Saber一定会超级开心的！”

川澄激动地拍了一下手掌。绿川也眯着眼睛笑起来：

“嗯——确实挺不错？总觉得能被Lancer亲自听到演技什么的想想还有点小激动呢。”

“……我的话被这双死眼在背后盯着可不会觉得太开心……”

小山瞄了瞄卫宫切嗣，不过语气中倒没有多少真的拒绝的意思。

“……”

速水叹了一口气。

“也好。……虽然总觉得会变成巨大的骚动，不过我会提前和监督那边都打好招呼……”

说着小小地笑起来。

“……我现在开始庆幸那个金闪闪没来了啊。要不然他见到关君一怒之下动了EA可就麻烦了。”

听了这话，所有在场的这边的人都笑起来了。

而他们却仍然一头雾水。

“……那个……速水殿？这到底是……”

“……嘛，是我们这边的话题。不过关于你们的问题，就允许我们再拖一晚。明天再给你们最明确的解答吧。”

速水这样说，嘴角噙着柔软的却不知哪里又有些狡猾的笑意。

“——不过你们可要好好做好心理准备才好啊。”

用这句话为这次的聚会做了结。

“巧桑，真是辛苦了呢。”

“不不，光君才是，辛苦了啊。”

聚会结束之后，绿川和山崎打起了招呼。而自己则跟在绿川侧后，看向站在山崎旁边的肯尼斯。

“……”

而肯尼斯只是瞥了自己一眼，便径自走开去，站到了房间的窗边向外看，背对着自己再也不愿转过来。

……即使这样，也完全不愿意看向自己么。自己今生的主人。

他难以掩饰自己的失落地垂下了眼。

“……没关系的，Lancer君。”

却不意间被眼前的和主人有着十分相似声线的山崎出声安慰了。

他使劲眨了一下眼。

“……不，我是——”

“真的没关系的，Lancer君。……如果是在这里的话，你和我——和肯尼斯的关系，说不定会有所改善呢。”

……突然之间在说什么呢，这个男人。

关系会改善，什么的，为何？如何？又改善成什么样？……说到底，他为什么能够这样轻易地就说出自己甚至都已经快要放弃了的事情？

“……我……”

“……而且啊，我其实一直觉得啊，”

男人又一次打断他，语调变得有些语重心长地道：

“如果你们两个人都稍微做出一些改变的话，说不定我就可以多活跃两集了呢。”

“哈哈，巧桑说的是啊。”

自己还没反应过来，绿川倒是先笑了。

“我这边也拜托了哦，就让我们多出场两集吧，呐，Lancer？”

说着还拍了拍自己的肩膀，像是在教给自己什么重任一样——虽然自己完全没有明白他们在说什么就是了。

“……、哈……”

他只能这样形不成任何意义地应着，并在身边两个人意味深长的笑声中转过头去，再一次看向窗边的肯尼斯。

而对方却仍然只是背对着自己，将一丝不苟戴着白手套的双手背在身后。

一如往常的孤傲。

却又有些不同寻常的孤独。

“……”

他咽了口口水，在身边两个男人的笑谈声中，茫然地思考起了刚才山崎的话的含义。


	4. 03

迪卢木多震惊了——或者确切地说，是惊呆了比较合适。

一间小小的被称作“录音室”的房间。一块不停切换显示着简单线稿的屏幕。几根话筒。

……和一群正在用声音重现他所切身经历的那场战争的人。

“——我是征服王伊斯坎达尔！此次战争中以Rider的职阶现界！”

面容端正儒雅却有着无比粗犷的声音的大冢明夫。

“……Rider——！！！！！！！！！”

已不再是少年却有着青葱声线的浪川大辅。

“……要我来给你上一次特别的课外授业么？”

平常总是温和但却完美重现着肯尼斯的尖刻的山崎巧。

“……你再这样说下去可就是对骑士的侮辱了！”

沉下声音凛凛然的川澄绫子。

“Saber！”

和自己印象中的白发女人有着如出一辙的温婉娴静气质的大原さやか。

“……这可有点糟糕了。”

“……确实糟糕了啊。”

声线和平常说话相差无几却彻底换了一种气场的速水奖和中田让治。

“竟然敢无视我而称王真是好大的胆子——”

其貌不扬但却安定地吐出那个金闪闪的狂言的关智一。

“……杀。”-

用十分单纯无害的脸说出带着狂气的诅咒话语的新垣樽助。

“——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！”

一直在嘶声喊叫的置鲇龙太郎。

然后。

“……恶劣的玩笑也就到此为止了，Berserker。”

明明平常那样柔软温柔，可此刻却用着和自己完全一样的声音，充满着鄙夷与怒意说出自己曾经说出的话的绿川光。

“——这里的Saber可是和我有约在先啊。”

……这就是，他之前对自己所说的，他是自己的配音的人，的意思么。

此刻，迪卢木多终于懂了，前一天晚上速水的那句让他们都做好心理准备到底是什么含义。

“——好！暂时休息一段时间！”

和这个房间以一块巨大的玻璃相隔的那边，一直在对这边的人们进行着指导的人终于给出了休息的指令。

录音室里一下子便炸开了锅。

“诶——这就是真的Saber啊！没想到真有一天能见到真人什么的！呜哇——好可爱——”

放下台本的大原拉着川澄直接围在了Saber旁边，像见到什么新奇事物一样双眼放光。

“怎么样？对于我的你还满意吗？”

“很满意。速水桑果然就像是另一个我呢。……只不过没想到王会是……”

“啊啊，关君啊。这家伙平常就没个正形，时臣不用把他和吉尔伽美什联系起来哦。”

“……速水前辈！我不过就是稍微喜欢说了点儿下捏——”

“……喂。”

“……抱歉。”

没有了Archer组却有着小关的全然没有了印象中Archer组应有的氛围。

“绮礼，怎么样？想起什么没有？”

“……没有。”

“嘛，不着急，慢慢来。没关系的。”

田中和言峰仍然还在为记忆的事情苦恼。

“嗯……真好啊。我也想见见真正的Rider啊。”

“……我可不给他买游戏哦。”

饰演的角色都没有来到这个世界的大冢和浪川看着这一屋子的喧闹眼神充满了钦羡。

“……如果berserker也过来的话，我真想告诉他麻烦你说人话啊。”

“……我也想让雁夜别去吃虫子了。不过那样子的话我估计就根本不会出场了呢……”

Berserker主从却不知哪里有着和这里的欢乐完全不同的悲伤气氛。

“怎么样？肯尼斯，如果有什么不满意的地方就告诉我哦。”

面对山崎的询问，不能发生的肯尼斯只是轻哼一声撇过头去。

而至于迪卢木多。

“呐呐，Lancer，我的演技怎么样？还满意吗？”

绿川坐在自己身边拿起水瓶喝了一口，有点不好意思地笑着问自己。

“总觉得啊，有你亲自坐在后面看，总觉得特别紧张呢。”

“……请千万不要在意我。绿川殿的、演技，和我记忆中的如出一辙，几乎要让我怀疑就是我在讲话了。”

他由衷地这样说。

绿川听罢便松了一口气。

“啊啊，太好了！被本人这么说果然会让人觉得倍受鼓舞呢。……啊，不过这么说起来。”

他突然想起什么似地问道。

“你刚才说‘记忆中的’什么的……在你的世界，刚才这一段的情节已经结束了？……是说，这两天发生太多事情我都忘记问你，你那边圣杯战争进行到什么地步了啊？”

他一下子没控制住地便将带着杀气的眼神扔给了刚才一直坐在旁边待机的卫宫组。

“……我们……”

“……啊——光君，好像是我把你们的那个酒店炸掉不久，他们就过来了的样子。”

接收到这边发射过去的不详信号的小山陪笑着帮他回答道，说完还冲自己补了一句：

“抱歉呢。”

……虽然旁边那个仍然没有任何表情的卫宫切嗣仍然让人很想揍他，但是小山这个样子不是完全没有办法让人生气吗……

他默默地叹口气，冲小山轻轻摇了摇头，又再次将目光放回绿川身上，道：

“……就是这样，我主所住的酒店被那边那个家伙炸掉之后很快，我们就都来到这边了。”

“诶……是这样啊……”

绿川歪头想了想，然后不知为何看起来心情很好地道。

“那么还完全来得及呢。”

“……来得及？是什么？”

“那个是——”

绿川刚思索着要解释，但他却在这个时候感受到一束来自旁边的目光。

他顺着目光的方向看过去，只见肯尼斯正用一种若有所思的眼神看着自己。

而就在自己的目光和对方对上的那一瞬间，对方本就锁着的眉心更深锁了一些，而后很快闭上眼睛，扭回头去不再看自己了。

“……”

他眨了眨眼，完全不知道对方这一系列的举动到底代表了什么。

……虽然知道肯尼斯之前根本不愿意将自己放入他的视野之中，可是刚才他的眼神里面，却不都是自己曾熟悉的嫌弃。而且最后将视线挪开的举动，与其说是不想看见自己，不如说更像是在掩饰被自己发现的慌张。

……到底发生了什么。

他这样想着，抬头看了看旁边的山崎。然而山崎却只是回给他了一个温和而似乎别有深意的笑。这让他更加困惑起来。

“……嘛，录音也刚开始，之后的路还很长。”

而再一次开始说话将自己的思绪拉回来的绿川却放弃了刚才想要做的解释，只是这样和刚才的山崎一样意味深长地对自己说：

“你接下来就慢慢看下去就好——自己去看，自己去想，然后自己得出结论……”

说着，有些俏皮地向自己挤了挤眼睛，笑道：

“毕竟，你还肩负着让我和巧桑在你的世界里多出场一会儿的重任呢。”

他因为对方话里那些说不清楚是玩笑还是认真的东西而丧失了追问的能力。

录音的后半段，则是让他的心都跟着绞起来的那段对自己来说刻骨难忘的内容了。

“——以令咒命令你，掩护Berserker，除掉Saber。”

随着山崎和记忆中没有任何相左的声音，他觉得当时缠绕在自己身体里面好像要把自己撕裂的那种身体与心灵背道而驰的痛苦又一次蔓延了上来，让他呼吸都有些不顺了起来。

他悄悄瞟了瞟旁边的肯尼斯。

却无法从男人脸上读出任何后悔或惭愧。

他咬紧了后牙，赌气似地将目光快速地移开。

“……感谢相助，征服王。”

话筒前，刚刚因为征服王出手而免于对Saber不义出手的自己——绿川——语带庆幸地说出了这句台词。

而此时，玻璃那边的被称为“监督”的人却突然发话了。

“啊——绿川桑，这里的话，你应该不仅仅是庆幸，明白吗？你刚才差一点点就要因为主人的令咒命令而砍向自己完全不想那样出手的好对手，所以你说这句感谢的时候，应该是用混杂着愤怒、疲惫和失望的语气——”

……等等。

他快速眨了一下眼。

愤怒、疲惫和失望……？谁？自己么？对谁？对自己的主人肯尼斯么？……这怎么可能。确实，那个时候自己因为要违背自己意愿地砍向Saber而感到了痛苦，也因了征服王的出手而感到了松了口气，这些都没错，只是那位监督所说的这些感情，自己又如何会有——毕竟，再怎么样，自己对自己的主人还应该是忠诚的，就算他和自己的“理想”差了太多——

……等等，理想？

“……感谢相助，征服王。”

绿川又一次重复了一遍这句话。

但是玻璃对面的监督似乎仍然没有满意。

“……嗯……这次又有些太软弱了一些啊，绿川桑。”

监督摸着下巴，斟酌着道。

“就是绿川桑你看啊，你是一个一心只想着弥补曾经自己的过错、对主尽忠的骑士，然而此时你却因为和你理想中的不一样而对你新一任的主人失望了，所以你要有愤怒、疲惫和失望。但是呢，你同时还仍然是一个骑士，你不能因为别人的一次出手而放弃掉你的骄傲和尊严，所以你这道谢也还得说得有骨气一点，懂么？”

理想——失望——骄傲。

……这些词，竟都是在形容自己的吗。

他无意识间咬住了下唇，跟着站在话筒前微微蹙起眉沉吟的绿川一起陷入了沉思。

……这么说起来，就是在那个时候，自己真正地认识到，肯尼斯这个男人有多么的可怖。他目中无人，践踏作为骑士的自己尊严，并且为了目标不择手段——是了，那个时候自己好像、确实是觉得了——他简直，和自己的“理想”，相差太远了这件事。

——骄傲的想要和Saber堂堂正正一决胜负的作为骑士的自己，确确实实地，从那一刻起，就对丝毫不能理解自己的骑士道的肯尼斯失望了，也说不定。

……但是，如果真的是这样的话。

“……感谢相助，征服王。”

“唔，这次还不错。再来一次。”

那么难道，自己一直以来认定的，自己对于肯尼斯的忠诚，也都是自己一厢情愿认定的根本站不住脚的东西吗？

而自己的主人，又是否意识到了自己这样的情绪呢？

他又一次不自觉地看向了肯尼斯。

“……感谢相助，征服王。”

耳边回荡着的，是绿川悲痛、无力又不愿放弃自尊的倔强声音。

“很好！就这样！”

这一次，他甚至不知道自己到底应不应该期待肯尼斯的脸上出现后悔或惭愧的表情。

“……好！今天的收录就到这里！大家辛苦了！”

随着监督的指示，一直绷着紧张的气氛的录音室里一下子浮起了一阵谈笑晏晏的喧嚣。大伙儿似乎对突然出现在现实世界里面的角色们的兴趣还没有过去，再加上还有几位后半段才新加入的声优，所以又一次三两聚在了一起开始了又一轮的围观和询问。

而就在这片和气蔼蔼的空气之中，肯尼斯却板着一张脸，穿过众人投过去的好奇的目光，直接快步走出了录音室。

迪卢木多见状，想也没想便直接跟了出去。

“……主人！”

他在走廊里这样一声有些失态的大喊让男人停住了脚步。

男人转过身来，很是不耐烦地瞪着他。

他吞了一口口水。

“……主人，那个……”

犹豫着卷了卷舌尖。

“……主人对、刚才的‘那个’，是怎么想的呢。”

最终还是有些语焉不详地问出了自己最关心的问题。

他相信头脑明晰如肯尼斯，一定能明白他在说什么。

而不出所料，面对他的疑问，肯尼斯明显没有表现出疑惑。他只是就那样皱着眉，死死盯了自己一会儿之后，冷哼了一声，再一次背过了身去。

只是这样一个动作，他却瞬间便明白了。

——这个男人，一直都知道自己一直在他身上追求自己理想的虚像的这个事实。

所以说他从一开始，就没有对自己抱有哪怕一点儿信任了。

“……主人，我——”

开口想要说些什么，却被肯尼斯一下子抬起的一只手打断了。

“……”

他舌尖抵住了上齿，等待着来自肯尼斯的下一个指示。

然而肯尼斯却只是放下了手，头也没回地走远了。

“……主人？”

只留下他不解的声音回荡在空了的走廊里。

“……嘛，他大概是在想，反正自己也只是把你当作道具而已，所以你如何看他他其实也并不怎么在意吧。”

背后突然传来和肯尼斯很像的声音。他猛地回头，看见山崎带着一脸有点抱歉的笑站在录音室门口看着自己。

“刚才看肯尼斯出来了有点担心就跟出来看看，也不是故意就是要听你们谈话……”

山崎这样解释。

他摇了一下头。

“……没关系。山崎殿的话听到了也无妨。”

“是么。总觉得被信任了真是太好了呢。”

山崎笑着说，走到自己面前来，因为身高的缘故微微抬头，看向自己。

他抿了抿唇。

“……信任山崎殿是自然的。经过今天的观摩我也明白了，山崎殿就像是在这个世界的肯尼斯殿一样的存在啊。”

“嗯……这可不好说啊。”

然而山崎却在歪着头思考了一下，含糊地否认了自己的说法。

“确实我是他的中之人，但是我毕竟和他是完全不同的两个个体，而且也不像速水桑那样和时臣那么相像——”

停了停，又道：

“……如果硬要说的话，我大概，是最了解他的人吧。”

“……最了解他的人。”

他重复了一遍这个词，而后有些急切地道：

“那么，山崎殿，请务必告诉我，主人他——”

“……这个由我说，好像也不是那么合适啊。”

仿佛是料到了他要问什么，山崎面露难色的压住了他的问话，道。

“毕竟是那个肯尼斯啊。要是知道我在背后和你讲那么多有关他的事情的话，他肯定还得和我翻脸——你可不知道，刚见到他的时候为了让他信任我不把我家毁个底儿朝天，我可真是费了老劲了啊……”

一脸苦笑。

他喉头哽了哽，却也没想出反驳的话，但却又觉得有些不甘。

“……可是……”

“……嘛，没关系的，Lancer君。”

而山崎则又像前一晚那样，对自己说出了这样安慰的话。

“肯尼斯他虽然脾气很怪，有点神经质，但是连我这样的半红不火的家伙都可以演绎他，那就说明他其实并没有你想象的那么难懂。……你就先在这里，亲眼见证你们那个可能的故事和那个可能的结局，然后去发现一些新的可能性。”

说着笑了起来，又道：

“我啊，虽然说希望自己能多领两集工资也是真的，不过真要说的话，其实最希望的还是和我的肯尼斯不同，真正的他能够有一个HappyEnding呢。”

迪卢木多站在走廊里，望向肯尼斯离开的方向，心下暗暗做出了决定。

===================无关紧要的小剧场==================================

（1）

“呐呐，Saber，我可以摸摸你的呆毛吗？”

曾经的不列颠的王——集万千荣耀于一身的骑士——阿尔托利亚·潘多拉贡瞪大眼睛看着面前有着和爱丽斯菲尔有着同样天使的声音和同样天使的微笑的女性，在内心发出了哀鸣。

（2）

“诶——这就是那个言峰绮礼啊。总觉得其实不大一样呢。该怎么说呢……还挺可爱的？”

“哈哈，我家的小绮礼本来就很可爱啊。……是说，怎么样，彰君，有没有产生想要亲眼见见龙之介的想法？”

“……不，还是算了吧。本来人类就够烦人的了，像龙之介那样比普通人类还要更烦人的家伙我可是敬谢不敏。”

言峰绮礼坐在中田让治身边，默默思考着要不要把这个后来出现的叫做“石田彰”的男人列入“危险者”的黑名单。


	5. 04上

“……那个时候，吾主真的是、这样的表情吗。”

迪卢木多看着刚刚被绿川关掉的电视的黑色屏幕上映出的自己表情呆愣的脸，自问般地说了这样一句。

“嘛……至少在我们这个世界的动画里面是这样表现的。如果你们经历过的事情和动画别无二致的话，那估计也差不离吧？”

关掉电视的绿川坐回自己身边的沙发上，这样回答道。

时间已经很晚了。他没有看表，不过也知道每周这个叫做“Fate/Zero”的动画结束的时候已经是凌晨。客厅里面光线昏暗。没有了电视机中流出的声色的空气沉静，一滴一滴溶着秒针咔嚓走动的声音。

他抿住了唇。

——刚才自己和绿川一起看的，是动画的第六集，也就是自己所经历过的肯尼斯所住的酒店被卫宫切嗣炸毁的部分。而那之前，自己和肯尼斯以及索拉之间的互动也被尽数记于其中。

对自己来说，这段记忆是极尽压抑而屈辱的。当时的自己因为没有能够按照肯尼斯的意愿除掉Saber而只能单膝跪地，接受来自肯尼斯的一波接着一波的恶言恶语。而之后进入房间的索拉又开始为了自己而尖酸刻薄地嘲讽肯尼斯，这让自己也觉得难以接受却因为索拉的身份地位而难以动怒，只能低声出言当作警告。然而，即使自己这样的举动也没有让肯尼斯对自己改观哪怕一点点。

那天晚上那种让自己觉得浑身都在被无数细针扎着的难受的感觉直到现在还能清晰地回忆起来。

然而。

“……我全然不知道。”

他仍旧盯着黑掉的屏幕，不知道是对自己还是对绿川，亦或是并没有特定对象地这样说道。

“吾主当时，竟是这样的表情。”

“……嘛一呐。”

绿川只是给了他这样一个含糊的回应。

两个人之间的对话又一次暂时停掉。

他在一片将近凝滞的深夜的气息中随着自己有些不稳的呼吸中任自己的思绪慢慢飘散开去。

——算起来，自己来到这个世界已经将近一个月了。

在这一个月中，自己靠着这个世界里面所有关于圣杯战争的资料——按绿川的话说，是一个叫做虚渊玄的人写的小说，还有绿川的台本，以及正在一集一集慢慢更新着的动画——而将这个世界给出的关于那场战争的答案全部塞进了脑里。

与卫宫切嗣的对峙中伤到不能再起的肯尼斯。掰断了未婚夫一根手指也要得到令咒的索拉。被切掉的右臂。用生命要挟的自我强制咒文。……还有最后的最后，自己胸口那堵不上的血洞，和被遗忘在废旧工厂的那被切断的头颅。

一开始，自己对书中记述的这一切完全不知所措，第一次读到那结局的时候还因为过于激愤而差点弄坏了绿川的那套小说。不过，这段时间以来，在绿川的帮助和安慰下，现在自己已经可以把那当做一种还没有真正发生的可能性而接受了。

……只不过，不管再怎么接受，所有这些有关还没有真的发生过的事情的资料也不过都还是停在纸面上的东西。所以，那每周一集慢慢更新着的动画，便成了补足所有细节的不可或缺的存在。而当他每周跟着绿川看最新一集动画的直播的时候，也总还是因为那过于生动立体的表现而难以真的保持镇定。

——就像刚才那一集中，肯尼斯脸上的表情——那完完全全是深深受伤的表情那样。

自己的master深爱着那位红发的未婚妻，然而那位红发的冷美人却从不曾倾心于自己的master哪怕一秒——这个事实虽然之前自己就已经有些隐约的察觉，但却从不曾多费心哪怕一点点在这件事情上——回想起来，那个时候的自己只一心顾着贯彻自己的“忠义”，而甚至都没有抬头仔细看过肯尼斯的脸。所以，自己当然不可能知道，就在索拉极力为自己说着好话，又在自己的一句发言之后便立刻转变了态度去向肯尼斯道歉的时候，肯尼斯的表情有多么的受伤。

而正是那自己以为是“忠义”的、对索拉的谏言，恰恰也成为了对自己的主人伤害最深的东西。

“……我可真是、说了完全不应该说的话啊……”

没有忍住便将这一句带着忏悔意味的话说出了口。

旁边的绿川点了点头，却又跟着摇了摇头。

“嘛……从我来看的话，虽然你是也有不对啦，不过肯尼斯也有不对啊……如果我的主人都不正眼看我一眼还天天对我冷嘲热讽的话，我肯定也不愿意对他好言好语相待吧？……从这个角度来想，你能一直忍着没和他打起来已经很不错了呢。”

“……”

他愣了一下，看了绿川一眼。

“果然绿川殿也这样认为么？……主人他的态度……”

“嘛，客观上来看确实是这样吧？并不是我是你的中之人才向着你说话哦。”

绿川冲他挤挤眼睛，道。

“悄悄跟你说，其实巧桑也有私下跟我说过，觉得肯尼斯这个家伙实在太难搞了什么的。刚接到角色的时候他就这样感叹过了，你们真的过来了之后，他的抱怨的频率简直成指数倍上升——嘛，虽然这大概也是他对肯尼斯的感情的一种表现啦，不过连本人的中之人都这样说的话，那个家伙的性格到底有多麻烦也就不需要再多说了吧……啊，这件事你可千万不要对你的master大人说哦。巧桑最近已经够头疼的了。”

说着还拍了拍他的膝头，以示提醒。

“……”

他眨了眨眼睛，而后苦笑着叹了一口气。

“……是啊。那个人确实……让我完全不知道应该怎么应付。脾气又坏，嘴又毒，而且堂堂地指使我在战斗中做出我最不想做的事情——虽然现在想来，在那样的战争中，为了存活下去，他的指示也许才是对的，但是我——”

说到这里有些说不下去了，只好停下来，咬了咬下唇，换了口气，另起一个话头道：

“……但是到了这边，看了那位叫做虚渊玄的作者先生给出的结局，还有绿川殿在揣摩‘我’这个人物的时候的思考，我也慢慢明白，错的并不只有主人一个。——我们互相，都过于忽视对方内在真正的‘人格’，而只在对方身上追求自己一厢情愿想要的东西了——这样的话，在那样严酷的战争中，是根本不可能存活下来的……更何况，我们从根本上就没有对那场战争的严酷性做出了解，还想要追求魔术师之间或者骑士之间堂堂正正的比试什么的……”

说着，又是一声深重的叹息。

“……真是、错的离谱的一对主从啊。”

而一直坐在身边安静听着的绿川，在听完自己这深刻的反省之后，却一下子轻声笑了。

“真是不错的理解呢。我都在想是不是你接下来就可以直接去录音，都不需要我出场了呢。”

他被绿川这一个打趣而弄得有些发懵，但因为这段时间的相处他也明白这是绿川对自己喜爱的表现，所以也只能无奈地垂下眼角看向绿川，道：

“……还请不要这样调侃我啊，绿川殿。”

“啊啊，抱歉抱歉。”

绿川则笑着摆了摆手，道。

“就是看到那个一直那样一根筋儿的Lancer竟然也能像现在这样做出这样到位的分析了，一不小心就。”

……自己原来在他看来，到底有多么的不会融通啊——虽然按照这边的剧本的发展的话，自己确实直到死都没有想明白这些本来简单的事情，说到底也不能怪他……

“……那么，绿川殿。”

决定不再顺着绿川的调侃往下说，而是稍微正了正颜色地开口道。

“作为我的——中之人——您大概能说是最理解我的人了吧。”

绿川歪了一下头。

“唔……大概能这样说吧？”

“……那么，绿川殿，我还想务必请您指点我。”

他沉下声音，郑重而直白地问道：

“我接下来，应该怎样做，才能回避那样悲惨的结局呢……？”

一向反应机敏的绿川竟也一下子没有答上话来。

“……总觉得，被问了一个非常重大的问题呢。”

过了一小会儿，慢慢收起了刚才那样玩笑表情的绿川才有些感慨地开口道。

他点了点头。

“因为是绿川殿，所以我才这样问的——作为我的话，无论如何也想回避那样的结局。我想，即使是演技，作为‘我’的另一种形式的存在而将经历所以那些过程的绿川殿也一定和我有着同样的心情。……所以这里，我想听听绿川殿的意见。还请告诉我，我接下来到底应该怎样——”

“……Lancer。”

四两拨千斤地，自己愈发激昂起来的问话便被绿川这一声听似轻飘实则有着十分柔韧的重量的声音尽数打断了。

他将还没说出口的那些语句随着一个吞咽的动作全部咽回了肚子里。

绿川仍然柔和的笑容之中多了些严肃的线条。

他默默地屛住了呼吸。

“……我呢，如果可以的话，其实也非常想回答你这个问题啊——毕竟，最知道你现在心里有多痛苦的，大概也就是我了吧。”

他没有插话。

绿川继续道：

“……但是啊，Lancer。”

一个转折之后，绿川有些为难地笑起来，眼角出现一些细密的皱纹。

“——我毕竟，不是你啊。”

简短的几个字。

他觉得身上绷紧的劲儿一下子卸下去了一半儿。

“……我毕竟不是你，所以，我也不知道对你来说什么是最好的方法，也没有办法无责任地就对你做出随意的建议——毕竟，当你们回去之后，你们要面对的，还是那个你死我活的战争。虽然在这里知道圣杯已经被污染了的你们在回去之后会不会再一次重新开战是个未知数，但也总是伴随着致命的危险这件事情总不会变。所以说，你这个将要决定你们的故事的走向的问题，我可是不能回答的啊。”

……完完全全合情合理的说法。

自己刚才怎么就忽略了，这个叫做绿川光的男人，不管再怎么和自己声音相同，又不管再怎么了解自己的过去甚至可能的未来，也不过都是一个在这个与圣杯战争纯无关系的世界、过着和真正的自己毫无关系的生活的，一名普普通通的声优罢了。

自己不论如何，也不该将刚才那样沉重的问题抛给他的。

……看来，自己这段时间以来，是太过沉浸于男人对自己的亲近与好意了。

他愧疚地微微低下头。

“……是这样的呢。完全如绿川殿所说。是我刚才失言了。十分抱歉。”

而绿川却只是看似并不怎么在意地笑着摇了摇头。

“没关系啦Lancer。我也知道你现在有点混乱。而且你愿意问我那样的问题说明你信任我——被自己配过的角色这样信任什么的，对一个声优来说简直是最大的福利了。所以你不用道歉也没关系哦。”

……所以说自己才会愈发地对这个男人的好意没有了抵抗力啊。

他半是感动半是惭愧地眯起眼。

“……绿川殿。”

却不知道此时自己该继续道歉还是改为道谢，只好在唤了男人的名字之后便收住了声音。

不过，自己这样的纠结似乎也被绿川完全地看透了一般。

“别在意，Lancer。本来你们就是不知道什么时候就会从这个世界消失、不留下一点痕迹的存在，我能这样跟你说话开心还来不及呢。所以你和我在一起的时候也不用太介怀什么礼数啊之类的。”

说到这里停下，在自己变得更加感动之前，迅敏地换了话题。

“……不过，话又说回来，关于你刚刚那个问题啊，Lancer。”

他一下子又将刚才卸掉的一半儿的力气绷了回来。

“……是？”

“那个，虽然你在问我要如何做，不过……”

绿川拖长了音，有些玩味地打量着他，道：

“——其实你自己已经有了答案，不是么？”

他的喉头一下子哽住了。

“其实啊，刚才我就在想，”

绿川见他没有反应便继续道。

“你都已经将虚渊的原作分析到这样的地步了的话，其实该怎么样去修正其中的过程，你大概也该有想法了，难道不是么？”

“……”

“所以说啊，你其实并没有必要征求我的意见，只要按照你心中的想法去做就好了。这个世界里没有战争，你可以抓住这个机会去尝试你的想法。我和巧桑一定会在可能的范围内帮助你们的。呐？”

绿川说着，又伸手拍了拍自己的膝头。

他脸上的笑容，有着和他手心的温度一样的暖意。

自己的心脏似乎有了和刚才频率不尽相同的鼓动。

“……绿川殿。”

而自己的声音似乎也带上了莫名的高扬。

“——那么我想、好好地和主人谈一次，可以吗？”

他话音刚落，便看见绿川欣慰地笑着从包里拿出了手机，拨通了显示名称为“巧桑”的电话。


	6. 04下

……仔细想起来的话，自己真的，很长时间没有见到过自己的主人了。

坐在绿川他们帮忙安排好的饭店的单间和室中，隔着一张只放了一壶茶水和两杯刚刚倒上的热茶的木桌，迪卢木多有些紧张地打量着坐在自己对面的肯尼斯，想。

……这大概，是第一次去现场听动画的录音之后，自己第一次再次见到肯尼斯——毕竟那之后，肯尼斯就再也没有去过录音现场，自己虽然每次都跟着绿川去，也从来都没有在那里见过他。而因为绿川和山崎的工作都很忙碌，再加上自己这段时间一直都在努力消化着这个世界告诉自己的关于圣杯战争的结局，所以也没有机会和心情上的余裕专门去见肯尼斯，因此就这么自然而然地，互相未曾见过面的一个月时间便这样不疾不徐地溜过去了。

……实在是，有些不可思议的情况了。如果放在之前自己所处的那个草木皆兵的环境当中的话，这样master与servant分开过久的事态可以说是根本不允许出现的。即使是刚到这边的时候，自己也一度和Saber一样坚持认为和自己的master分开太久是件过于危险的事情。

然而现在，自己却反而开始感谢这一段“空白期”了也说不定。

——如果不是这段时间的沉静和心绪整理的话，自己就算每天都和肯尼斯相处在一起，大约也不会想到要和他好好坐下来谈一谈——甚至，连像现在这样抬头仔细观察对方的举动，也都不会做出来吧。

他像是要将对方脸上的每一个细节都收入眼底一样盯着对方使劲地看。

肯尼斯的脸上仍然是自己看惯了的那深锁着眉头的、有些神经质的不爽的表情。然而他的脸色却比自己记忆里的还要苍白一点，碧蓝的眸中也有着一些混沌不明的、大约可以称得上是困惑的颜色。

——肯尼斯最近，也一直在苦恼啊。

山崎刚才趁肯尼斯不注意，悄悄对自己说的话又一次回响在耳边。

——他从知道了你们那个结局之后就一直很闷闷不乐。每天都好像在思虑什么似的，但我问他吧他又懒得理我……本来就不能说话，再加上那个消沉的气场，我看着都担心啊……

这样抱怨和担忧混杂着的话语。

……是说，“从知道了结局开始”——之前自己有听绿川说过，为了让刚刚来到这边满满要用魔术炸翻自家公寓的气势而且完全不相信自己说的任何话的肯尼斯，山崎不得不直接把虚渊的一整套小说扔给了他让他自己去看——这样想来的话，从那个最初的时间点开始，自己的master就一直是这样的状态了么。

不过这样一想，就在速水组织大家齐聚的那个晚上，确实他的状态就和平常有一些微妙的出入了。而且再加上那次去听录音的时候，他那样子有些奇怪的态度……

……果然他也在、以他的方式重新思考着自己和他之间这段扭曲的主从关系么。

如果这样的话，也许话就比自己预想的要好说一些了也说不定。

——……所以说Lancer君，让肯尼斯重振精神这件事情，就交给你了啊。

回想着山崎郑重的嘱托，他握了握放在膝盖上的双手，深吸了一口气。

“……主人。”

他出声。

肯尼斯表情一点不为所动地仍然那样看着他。

他把那口气尽数吐出来。

——没关系的，Lancer。

来的路上，绿川带着鼓励的笑意对自己说的话。

——你只要，把自己现在最真实的心情传递给他就可以了。

简单而真挚的建言。

他定定地看着肯尼斯。

“……主人。”

沉着声音，一字一顿地道：

“——真的十分抱歉，吾主。”

肯尼斯的眉毛抽动般地快速挑了一下。

他一鼓作气地继续说道：

“……关于这个世界给出的我们的结局，我想主人也已经都知道了。……那个即使说只是一种虚构的可能性，但仔细想想的话，如果按照之前我们之间那样的相处模式继续那场战争的话，大约也会走向类似的结局吧……这段时间，在绿川殿的指点下，我也想了很多。虽然于我来说，之前您的很多言行我仍然觉得难以苟同，但我也明白了，那样悲剧的可能性也并不完全是您的过错——我之前的骄傲虚妄也将是导致最终的毁灭的重要原因。……所以。”

停下来，稍微整理了一下自己的思绪，换出一口气，才接着道：

“所以，我在这里要向您道歉，希望您能原谅我之前的各种过于妄自尊大的举动。……真的十分抱歉，主人。”

微微低下头，又一次郑重地说出了悔过的话。然后在对方有所反应之前抬起头，像怕是接下来便无法再说出口了一般有些着急地说道：

“……同时，我也想、”

肯尼斯眨了两下眼睛。

他的舌尖抵了抵上颌。

“……我也想听听、主人对于这件事情的看法。……以及、接下来该如何做，的指示。”

说完便咬紧牙关抿起了双唇。

……按照绿川所说，刚才所有这些，便是自己最想表达给自己的master听的话了。想起来，自己大概从被召唤出来之后，还从来没有一下子对自己的主人说过这样多的话。

自己能做的努力，大概也就到这里了。

……只是，自己这几乎用尽了全部力气和脑细胞的发言，到底会让自己的master做出怎样的反应呢。

说到底，如果自己的master到现在为止都仍然认为自己只不过是一个不听话的道具，用不顺手就可以丢掉的话，那么自己这样努力的道歉在他看来，估计也不过就像个笑话一样。

肯尼斯的表情仍然没有什么变化地拧着。

……总觉得，突然开始没有什么底气了。

他一下就产生了一种想要不顾颜面缩起来的冲动。

不过。

“……”

长久没有什么特别的反应的肯尼斯突然夸张地长叹了一口气，然后从身边拿起刚才山崎留下来的纸笔，快速在上面写着什么。

他绷直脊背，觉得那笔尖划动的声响都化作了细小的针，密密麻麻划在自己的皮肤上。

肯尼斯放下笔。

他咽下一口口水。

普通的笔记本上，一行漂亮而透着贵族气息的字迹呈现在自己眼前。

——……我也还不想死。……而且，被自己的枪穿透胸口的话，也会很痛吧。

就在自己刚刚好读完这句话的时候，笔记本便被唰地一下收了回去。

回过神来的时候，写上新的一句话的页面又出现在自己面前。

——……所以，我是说，看在你那样恳求原谅的份儿上，我就原谅你了。

这一次的字迹明显是在有些着急的状况下写出来的。

而且之前写上的那一行字，也被有些粗暴地划掉了。

“……”

他盯着这两行明显表现着书写者的动摇的字，愣怔地眨了眨眼，而后抬起眼，越过小小的笔记本，看向肯尼斯的脸。

连眼角都似乎红起来了。

“……诶……”

他张了张嘴，完全还没想好在这个情况下应该说些什么，却见肯尼斯又一下子将笔记本收了回去，显然比刚才还要急切地又重新开始写些什么。但这一次还没有写完便似乎到了极限，使劲划了几下之后便有些气急败坏地将纸笔拍在了桌子上撇过了头。

“……”

他看着对方几乎可以说是不知所措的神色，又看了看被拍在桌上的本子，想了想，有些小心翼翼地伸手将本子蹭到了自己面前。

刚才自己看到的那第二行字也已经被划掉了。底下还有着一行还没写完便被划掉的，仔细分辨的话，大概能看出来是“把刚才的给我忘掉！……都是山崎那家伙（さっきのを忘れろ！…山崎の奴が）”这样的内容。

……这个、是。

“……主人。”

肯尼斯将脸更加撇过去了一点。

这让他直到尖端都红透的耳朵也显露无遗。

“……山崎殿跟主人说了什么么？”

没有回复。

“……我把这个理解为、主人原谅我了，并且也在跟我道歉——这样可以么？”

一个并没有什么威慑力的眼刀伴着“谁说（誰が）”这样的唇形甩了过来，但很快又都收束到了被咬住的下唇上没有了下文。

“……”

他想了想。

“……那么主人，接下来您打算如何呢？”

说着还把手指压着的笔记本又推回了对方面前。

肯尼斯瞪了自己一眼，但也没在做出什么多余反应地低下头，拿起笔来，将笔记本翻了一页，在新的一面上快速写道：

——你打算如何？

“……我么？”

完全没有想到他会问自己意见所以愣了一下，不过还是在略微思考之后带着些迟疑地说：

“……我的话，如果可以的话，希望接下来能够和主人互相了解，然后……真正地完成我这一生所想要完成的、为主君奉献全部忠诚的心愿，吧。”

几秒安静。之后一声叹息。

——骑士道什么的很无聊。而且我们即使回到之前的世界，圣杯战争也一时半会不会继续了吧。

他指尖颤了颤。

“……但是——”

还没来得及说出反论，肯尼斯便又一次低下头写了起来。

他于是只能闭上嘴，等肯尼斯写完之后看向一次推到自己面前的笔记本上的那一行新字：

——但是作为我来说，不管是在这边也好，或是回去之后如果要调查圣杯的异常也好，一个听话的下仆总归也是不差。

他抬起头。

肯尼斯脸上的表情明显是在说着“怎么样？不差的提议吧？”这样的话。

他在一瞬间甚至都不知道自己该苦笑还是该微笑了。

……这个男人，果然不论如何都还是那个脾气差嘴巴毒性格难搞的不像话的骄傲又自我的魔术师。

但是。

他看着对方眼角眉梢还没有完全褪下去的红晕，最终还是小而柔和地勾起了唇角。

……但是，现阶段的话，能得到对方这样的回应，已经算不错的进步了吧——起码比起一路滑向那样黑暗的深渊来说，现在这样的状况大概已经可以说是充满了光明了。

那么。

“……就暂且先从下仆开始吧。主人。”

他带着笑意，如是说道。

“但我终究会让您亲口承认，您愿意让我成为您的骑士的。”

一声哼笑。

——那可说不好（それはどうだが）。

又短短写了这样一句话的肯尼斯放下笔，抬眼看向自己，而后慢慢动着唇形，无声地对自己说道：

——就好好努力吧，Lancer（精々励むがよい、ランサー）。

仿佛像在说着“我期待着”一般。

他这一次，是真的没有忍住地，大大地微笑起来了。

============================无关紧要的小剧场=========================

“肯尼斯，你啊就是舌头太毒，损人都不带打磕巴的，好好的话都能给说别扭了……嘛，这次失掉声音说不定也刚好是个机会，你在写要说的话之前先好好想好了，把自己真正想说的说出来的话说不定就会好很多呢。”

坐在山崎的车上去向饭店的路上，执拗地看着窗外装作没听到山崎的话的肯尼斯在脑中设想着接下来和Lancer会面将会发生的情况，默默陷入了沉思。


	7. 05

——绿川殿，如果想要和主人增进了解的话应该如何做才好呢。

——嗯……一起出去买买东西什么的？

……就这样，他现在正和自己的master，肯尼斯，站在熙熙攘攘的商业街的路口。

可是。

“……那个……主人……？”

冬天的风有点冷。虽然日本这个岛国的风总是带着湿漉漉的水汽，没有什么凛冽的感觉。但是毕竟是冬天，就算是天空蓝到透明的快晴，但风还是有点刮人的冷的。

“……那个、为什么要这么瞪着我……？”

肯尼斯叹了一口气。

……总觉得，出来之前绿川所说的“今天可是绝好的天气哦”这样的话大概哪里出了些差错。要不然自己怎么会觉得体感温度这么低。

——笨蛋（馬鹿者）。

肯尼斯动着嘴唇，无声地扔给自己这么几个字。

……自己现在可以觉得很委屈么？

“主人……为何……”

又是一声叹息。

他因为撞上牙齿的寒意而闭上了嘴。

肯尼斯从口袋里拿出小小的笔记本和笔，随手翻开一页开始快速地写起了什么。

他动都不敢动地站在那里默默地等着。

——买东西什么的，你用谁的钱？

结果出现在本子上的，却是这样一句自己怎么都没有想到过的话。

“……诶？……”

他愣了一下，还下意识地伸手拍了拍自己外衣的口袋。

“那个、绿川殿给了我一些钱，说如果不是太贵的东西的话——”

——笨蛋！

又被无声地骂了。而且这次从脸部线条的变化来看比刚才情绪似乎还要激烈一些。

他又一次闭上了嘴。

笔尖在笔记本上唰唰划动着。

——你用现在正无偿提供给你居所的人的钱就这么腆着脸出来买东西，到底脸皮要有多厚啊？

“……不、但是绿川殿他说——”

唰唰唰唰。

——你的主人是那个绿川还是我啊？！

又是一阵风刮过。

肯尼斯举在自己眼前的本子的书页就像肯尼斯使劲皱起的眉心一样卷了起来。

他一下子咬住自己的舌尖。

肯尼斯一声轻哼，又将本子收回去，这次似乎没有那么急迫地再次写了起来。

——总而言之，大言不惭拿着别人白给的钱买自己想要的东西之类的，作为我的下仆的话绝对不允许。

同时还在本子后面挑起了眉，明显是带着威胁地无言问着自己“明白了吗？”

“……”

他慢慢松开了咬住的舌尖。

……虽然被笨蛋笨蛋骂了好几遍。

并且也悄悄地勾起了唇角。

……但是总觉得，被主人这样强调自己的所属，稍微有点开心，也说不定。

“……是，我明白了。主人。”

他顺从地这样答着，肯尼斯这才稍微将刚才那样不愉快的气场收敛了些，把本子和笔重新放回口了袋里。

没有了本子遮挡的视线里面满满的都是肯尼斯的金发和蓝瞳。色调竟像极了今天快晴的冬日暖阳。

“但是，主人，虽然用着绿川殿的钱买东西不好，但是好不容易出来一趟也是机会难得。”

于是借着有些高扬起来的心情再度张口，提议道：

“就这样走走看看、了解一下这个世界的风貌，也是不错的选择？”

肯尼斯轻哼一声转过身，没有提出什么异议。

……总觉得，绿川说的“今天天气很好”，大概是真的也说不定。

古董店，钟表店，酒庄……肯尼斯表现出兴趣愿意进入一看的店铺都是一些迪卢木多作为一介武人完全无法理解妙处为何的充满了贵族气息的地方，这让他完全不知道如何就肯尼斯的趣味向肯尼斯搭话。再加上肯尼斯在闲逛的过程中明显没有心情通过纸笔和他对话，所以他们一路上都没有进行过什么像样的交流。

不过，这也给了他足够的机会仔细观察肯尼斯的一举一动。他在看到中意的东西的时候会眯起眼睛使劲瞧，在用带着白手套的手指小心地抚摸那些物什的轮廓的同时整个表情都会变得柔和，甚至还会带上很少有机会能见到的平和的微笑；他似乎喜欢绀蓝和大红色，并且喜欢那种线条简洁流畅但造型新颖独特的东西；他对红酒好像也颇有研究，在喝到偏甜的红酒的时候的神色明显比喝到偏酸的时候要柔软许多……

……总觉得，完全就像一个普通的年轻人一样，看起来有点新鲜，也有点可爱。

——他其实并没有你想象的那么难懂。

他好像，突然就有点明白了之前山崎对自己说过的话。

……自己的主人，如果愿意仔细去观察的话，也许其实、真的很好懂。

“——让您久等了！您要的红茶茶叶，给您装到袋子里面了，请您拿好。”

导购小姐甜美的声音将自己从冥想中拉回现实。回过神来，肯尼斯已经拎着一个小小的纸袋站在自己面前，满脸“你在胡思乱想些什么”的不耐表情。

“……啊、不，没有……”

他胡乱地掩饰着自己刚才的走神，迅速转换话题问道：

“……说起来，我不能用绿川殿的钱买东西，主人就可以用山崎殿的钱买么？”

肯尼斯眉毛一下子不爽地挑了起来。

他瞬间意识到自己好像说错了什么。

“……啊不，我没有责怪主人的意思我只是——”

小袋子被一下子塞进了自己的手里。

他停下乱七八糟的解释，看肯尼斯从口袋里面又一次地拿出了纸笔。

——买红茶的钱是我用魔术帮山崎那家伙洗了衣服换来的。

“……哈……”

——顺便一说，作为他这段时间留我吃住的回报，我每天都有帮他用魔术打扫房间。

“……”

肯尼斯收起本子，微微抬起的下巴显示着他满满的自得。

——明白了的话就走了。

用口型说出这样的话，并且没有取回自己手中装了红茶的小袋子便抬脚走出了店铺。他在微一愣神之后也只好快走两步跟了出去，却也没有再和肯尼斯搭话。

……从道理上来说，自己的主人这样做似乎没有任何不对。但是……

他回想了一下来到这边之后绿川以及山崎，还有其他几位略有接触的“中之人”们对待自己的态度，有些困惑地小小皱起了眉。

……他们对待自己，包括对待其他突然到了这个世界的人们，都是完完全全无偿的好意。按照绿川的话说，就是“因为你们是不知何时就要消失的存在，所以完全不用拘泥于那些细节”，所以自己也就自然而然地接受着来自他们的好意，而自己也能感觉到，自己放下心防对待他们这件事情本身，对于他们来说就是一个巨大的回馈了。

所以说，自己的主人将山崎对他的好意完全对等地用这样的方式返回去的做法，虽然说极其合理，但是总觉得哪里却透着些不近人情。

……就好像是，用这样的方式在拒绝着山崎的善意一样，的感觉。

他手中捧着那一小袋肯尼斯用洗衣服的方式换来的茶叶，突然觉得那轻得可以忽略不计的重量突然也变得有些沉重了起来。

……自己的主人，是直到现在，还不能信任那位一直在帮着他的“中之人”么。

亦或是。

他跟在肯尼斯的一步侧后，看着他在无事的时候就习惯性皱起的眉和下垂的嘴角。

……亦或是，他根本就不会用别的方式，来处理别人投来的好意呢。

肯尼斯突然停下了脚步。

一直在胡思乱想的他差一点就撞上了肯尼斯的后背。

“……主、主人？”

有点危险地急刹车，他有些不解地出声询问，却见肯尼斯只是一直盯着身边的店铺出神地看。

他于是也顺着肯尼斯的目光向旁边看去。

——一家在门口放满了大束大束玫瑰的花店。

而肯尼斯的目光，就黏在那玫瑰花上挪不开去。

“……主人？您是中意这边的玫瑰么？”

他这样问，却没有得到来自肯尼斯的任何回应。

他只是仍然那样皱着眉、下垂着嘴角，看着那一大片玫瑰，似乎是一时深陷进了自己的思绪里，完全没有顾上旁边自己的问话。

……从刚才自己观察得到的经验来看，如果不是他中意的东西，他根本不会花时间去看。只是他此时的神色又好像不是……但是那眉眼间的线条确实比平时要稍微柔软一些，这也是不争的事实……

……那些玫瑰，到底有什么么。

“……主人，那个——”

肯尼斯却在自己完整地问出自己的疑惑之前，急促地吐出一口气，然后继续向前走去了。

“……”

他这一次，却没有直接跟上去，而是略加犹豫之后，将手放进装着绿川给自己的钱的口袋里，走到了花店门口。

……说起来，这里的玫瑰有红和黄两种颜色，刚才主人也不知道是在看哪一种……虽然他好像更喜欢红色，但是……

他在短暂的困惑之后，一红一黄各买了一支，而后转身向肯尼斯已经走远的身影追了上去。

“……主人，请稍等片刻。”

他在一个小巷的岔路口追上了肯尼斯，叫住了他，并将自己手中的两支玫瑰举到了肯尼斯的面前。

“刚才看主人对那边的玫瑰凝视许久，就想会不会是倾心于此，于是擅自买下两支，如果能得到主人的喜欢——”

还没等自己自己说完，就已经被肯尼斯有些粗暴地拉着手腕拽进旁边没有人的小巷子里面了。

——笨蛋！

还没反应过来，肯尼斯无声的骂便劈头盖脸地砸下来了。

而几乎就在下一秒，笔记本上几乎连成一片的字也被直接按入了自己的视线。

——谁让你随便用那家伙的钱买东西了！……说到底，谁让你擅自买玫瑰了的！？

……自己是、一不小心触到了什么未知的逆鳞了么。

他看着笔记本后面肯尼斯红一会儿白一会儿的脸颊，有些愣怔地想。

手中玫瑰的茎在指肚留下突兀的触感。

“……那个，我只是看到主人似乎很在意这个，所以——”

肯尼斯的表情看起来更加扭曲了一点。

“……绿、绿川殿那边的话，我会采取一些行动回报他的？”

肯尼斯紧紧皱着的眉心抽动了几下。

——……即便如此。

笔尖停了停，才继续写道。

——玫瑰，不行。

他眨眨眼。

“……为什么？”

肯尼斯拿着纸笔的手却有些无力地垂下去了——就像他此时的表情一样。

——那自己曾经在动画里见到的、那天晚上肯尼斯在宾馆之中隔着索拉看向自己的时候的表情。

他突然一下子，觉得胸口有些莫名的焦躁。

“……主人？”

如果是惯常的自己的话，碰到这种情况大概就会乖乖闭嘴不再追问了。然而这一次，他却无论如何没有办法就此打住。

“到底为何——”

——索拉。

肯尼斯缓慢地动着唇，无声却尖刻地打断自己的问话回答道。

——因为索拉（ソラウなのだ）。

然后便偏过脸去不再看向自己了。

他因为这个回答而觉得胸口被闷闷捶了一拳，有些咽不下吐不出的疼痛。

索拉——自己魔力的供应源，那位明明被自己的热烈地追求着却偏偏放弃了本来拥有的对魔力而自愿陷入自己黑子的诅咒的、自己的主人的未婚妻——自己的主人此时会对两支玫瑰做出如此大的反应并且还露出这样受伤的表情的原因。

她和主人之间，到底曾经发生了什么，又或者，缺少了什么呢。

这些，他全部不得而知。

此刻，他知道的，只是。

“……主人。”

——自己绝不想继续看到自己主人此时脸上的表情，这件事。

“如果主人真的那么不想见到这两支玫瑰的话，我就把它们扔掉吧。至于买它们的钱，我也会想办法对绿川殿做出弥补的，也请您不用担心。……只是我这样做，主人真的就会不这样难过了么？”

他问，用着自己听着有些难以置信的恳切语气。

“——我到底应该怎样做，才能让主人不要再露出这样伤心的表情了呢？”

半晌冬日寒风刮过的沉默。

风歇之后，肯尼斯看回自己的蓝色眼眸中，似乎也有着被风刮乱的痕迹。

——Lancer。

他并不那样分明地颤动着唇形，说道。

——你……

却没有了下文。

“……”

他握紧了手中的两支玫瑰，等待着那没有说完的话语。

片刻之后，一声似乎是放弃了什么的叹息。

肯尼斯重新拿起纸笔，有些缓慢地写了起来。

——玫瑰，并不讨厌。

先是这样一句。

他点点头。

——比起黄玫瑰更喜欢红色的。但是两种都不讨厌。

一句似乎无关紧要的同义重复。

他还是点了点头。

笔尖戳在纸上，稍微迟疑了一会儿。

——别扔。

又迟疑了一会儿。

——反正都已经买了，扔了那花也可怜。……没办法，我就收下好了。

而后迅速地将纸笔收起，转身，一声干咳。

……即使没有那红透的耳尖也实在掩饰不了什么的演技。

他在几秒的愣神之后，努力了一下，才忍住没有扑哧一声笑出来。

“……是的。我明白了。给主人添麻烦了，实在很抱歉。”

说着把两支玫瑰小心地插在了那个装着红茶盒子的小袋子里面。

“那么，就把它们和茶叶放在一起了。如果主人不嫌弃的话，就请一起带回去吧。”

一个快速的点头。

……啊啊，自己的主人啊……

“……主人。”

明明浑身是刺还总是那么不近人情。

“——接受我的花，真的十分感谢。”

……却又偏偏在别人直率的好意之下完全没有抵抗力，什么的啊……

他偷偷地笑着，跟在几乎是逃也似地快步走出小巷的自己的master身后又一次融入到了商业街的人群当中。

今日的天气，是超越自己想象的美好。

======================无关紧要的小剧场===============================

（1）

“哦哦！这个是Lancer君送给你的玫瑰么！真好啊……啊对对，赶快找个瓶子放进去！……只不过我家实在没有什么符合你的贵族格调的花瓶啊，只有这样简单的……你要是不介意的话，就摆在你住的客房的窗台上吧？这样你每天总能看到，怎么样？”

肯尼斯手中拿着红黄两支玫瑰，看着眼前好像比自己还要开心地为了这两朵小花慌慌张张张罗起来的男人，一下子没了主意这一次自己应该以什么样的形式回报给他才好。

（2）

“……这个，在外面随便找到的木头雕成的蔷薇花。如果绿川殿不嫌弃的话还请收下，就当是我对绿川殿一直以来的照顾的一点回馈。”

迪卢木多将手中简单的木花交到男人手里，觉得男人一下子亮起来的表情耀得自己的胸口也暖融融的。


	8. 06上

和肯尼斯的相处，比自己曾经想象的要顺利得多，也愉快得多——现在的迪卢木多不时地总会这样想。

究其原因，大概也是因了肯尼斯来到这边后便丧失了言语的能力导致不能随时随地随心所欲地损自己了——不过除此之外，大概也还有一些别的什么，虽然具体是什么自己也说不大好——总而言之，肯尼斯和自己相处的时候态度渐渐变得愈发柔软，而自己也渐渐地愈发能够读懂对方总是看起来好像在不爽的表情下所掩藏的心思了。

……这些，也许都该说是托这个莫名来到的平行世界，和这个平行世界中的“中之人”们的福也说不定。

所以，虽然心知这里终非久留之地，但是在这里和肯尼斯愈发频发却又愈发融洽的相处却让他偶尔也会萌生“如果能够一直这样下去好像也不错”的，完完全全骑士失格也是英灵失格的想法。

不过，现实却十分及时地告诉他，这终究还是不可能的。

“速水桑要再召集大家一次，说时臣那边似乎有些关于让你们回到原来世界的方法的想法啊。”

在绿川对自己说出这句话之后不久，他们就已经再一次坐在了来到这个世界的第一天晚上聚餐时所用的房间里了。

人已经来齐了。房间里面漂浮的气氛仍然紧张，但却没有了第一天晚上那样随时都有可能擦枪走火的敌意。

而大家的座位似乎也发生了些许变化——速水和远坂时臣仍然坐在主座。他们的右手边也仍然是中田和言峰绮礼。只是，之前那一次坐在中田·言峰组对面的小山·卫宫组这一次却坐在了中田他们的旁边，而且还莫名地是卫宫和言峰并肩而坐在两位中之人之间的状态。肯尼斯和山崎还有自己和绿川则隔着桌子坐在了对面一片黑漆漆的家伙的对面。虽然自己和肯尼斯的座位也是挨着的，但毕竟是有着主从关系的，怎么想都是对面的那两个死眼的家伙比较不正常。至于川澄和Saber则坐在了正对着主座的地方。

……不过，想来，自己这一众人来到这里都已经一个多月了。在这段时日里，这些放弃了互相杀害的人们之间的关系有所改变也是正常——就像自己和自己的主人一样。

……但是这样的日子，也终于要到头了吗？

他端坐在座位上，看向主座上的速水和远坂。速水还是和记忆中的一样一副安定沉着的样子；远坂的脸色却也还是像一个月之前那样有些不健康的苍白。

速水环视了一圈大家，沉稳地张口：

“今天把大家聚集起来，主要是时臣他说有了些如何让你们回到原来的世界的头绪。……这个关于魔术什么的事情我也不懂，所以今天主要交给时臣来向大家说明。”

说罢看向远坂。

“没问题吧，时臣？”

远坂冲速水微微笑了笑。

“没问题的。多谢速水桑的关心。”

而后又将目光放回众人的方向，道：

“就像是速水桑说的，我在之前那一个月中偶然也得到了一些关于回到原来世界的线索，所以在这里想请大家允许我向大家略作说明。”

没有人接话。所有人都在严肃地等着远坂接下来的话语。

远坂点了点头。

“——提纲挈领地说，是关于令咒的问题（要するに、令呪のことなのだ）。”

根据远坂的说法，他似乎是在之前的一个月里，阴差阳错地发现了可以通过消耗令咒的方式和留在原本的世界的servant取得联系，并且用令咒做出的命令也仍然有着效用，这两个事实。

“……因为那次事发突然而用掉了令咒让我发现了这件事情。虽然有所消耗但也算是意外的所得。……只是。”

远坂说着，将右手举起来，把手背展现在众人面前。

本该有三画的令咒，此时有两道已经变成了疤痕一样的浅浅的痕迹。

“……在来这里之前，我就已经用掉过一画令咒了。这一点我想近来读了这个世界的书目的大家也都清楚。而那次意外又用掉了一画。最后这一画作为我和英雄王保持联络的最后手段，我想还是不要用掉为妙。”

他放下手，又突然把视线放在了右手边的言峰绮礼身上，道：

“……所以在发现令咒可用这件事情之后，我麻烦了绮礼帮我下了一道令咒给那边的Assassin，让他们转告那边的教会我们的情况，并且密切关注那边魔力的异动，寻找能够回去的可能的线索。——绮礼，把你的令咒也给大家看一下。”

言峰绮礼顺从地举起了右手。确实如远坂所说，上面已经有一画用掉了。

气氛有些凝重起来。没有人在此发出任何声音。

远坂用手势示意言峰放下了手臂，再次开口道：

“……接下来，就是我要说的重点了。”

他停下来，轻了轻嗓子，将声音压得更沉。

“从现状看来，应该是圣杯的魔力出现了异动，导致时空之间出现了裂隙，把我们几个人推到了这个世界。所以根据我的推测，如果要回去的话，最好的方法是在下一波异动达到峰值的时候，两个世界在相近的接点上同时展开魔术维持住那个缝隙，让大家通过缝隙回去——而且，为了让魔术的效果达到最大，施展魔术的两人最好是有着契约关系的master和servant，在施展魔术的同时用上令咒的效用加成——这在理论上是最理想的状态。……可是。”

他的目光从言峰绮礼开始，在在场的所有人身上绕了一遍。

“如大家所见，现在满足这样情况的只有我和绮礼。只是绮礼现在没有记忆，而且他和Assassin的魔力也都不足以支持这样大的魔术。……所以剩下的，就只有我和英雄王这一个选择了。但是现在，我手上只剩下了一道令咒，并且更加糟糕的是，我们情报还不足够，通过令咒和那边世界的交流又必不可少……”

几秒微妙的停顿。

在场的人也都逐渐地察觉到了他的意思。

空气沉得像要停止流动。

“……所以，我想（だから、私は）、”

而远坂接下来的话则无疑抽走了空气里面最后一丝波纹。

“——我想要令咒（令呪がほしいのだ）。”

连呼吸都显得突兀起来的如同冰封的沉默。

所有人脸上的表情都僵着——不仅是来到这个世界的乱入者，即便是这个世界本身的住人、和魔法没有任何关系的中之人们都满面的凝重，连总是在关键时刻推动对话的进行的速水，或者缓和气氛的小山都紧紧抿着唇，一言不发。

迪卢木多悄悄地看向他身边的主人。

肯尼斯深锁的眉头和放在膝上握紧的手不动声色地昭示着他的犹疑。

……这是当然的。毕竟是令咒，master对servant的珍贵的绝对命令权。即使是特殊情况，也没有道理能够轻易交于人手的道理。更何况，圣杯战争现在只能算是一时休止，回去之后还不一定会遇上什么样的境况。即使是他一个对这些魔法的机理并不熟悉的servant，也能明白远坂此时的请求有多么的强人所难。

……而且，抛去所有这些理性的因素，他自己也完全不希望自己和自己主人之间最有效的联系就这样断掉。

——如果主人也是这样想的话，就太好了啊……

“……我并不是说，要你们全部的令咒。”

许是太久没有得到任何响应，远坂在一声细小的叹息之后，再度说道。

他这才将目光和注意力又一次放回主座上。

“如果可以的话，我希望你们在每个人保有一条令咒的基础上，将余下的转让给我。”

远坂语气中比刚才多了些恳切地道。

“……而我自然不会将这些令咒用来加害你们。并且我向你们保证，我在回去之后如果手上有比一条令咒多的剩余令咒的话，会将之交还给教会的监督役。——这样的话，如何呢。”

再一次的发问。

这一次，终于首先回应了他的，是卫宫切嗣。

“……这是不可能的啊（無理な相談だね），远坂。”

预料之中又理所当然的拒绝。

“先不提你说的这个方法是不是真的可行……在那之前，让我信任你，就是不可能的。你那边的那个金闪闪的实力过于强大了。我又怎么能确定你这样做不是为了削弱我们的实力，而后想办法让金闪闪到这个世界来处理掉我们，然后再一个人回去呢？”

“……我——”

“时臣是不会这样做的。”

出乎意料地，在远坂辩驳之前，速水先开口，将卫宫切嗣的质疑顶了回去，这让远坂都惊异地微微睁大了眼。

“……速水桑……”

而速水只是给了他一个安抚的眼神，而后又看向卫宫，安定地重复道：

“时臣是不会像你说的那样做的啊。”

“……证据是？”

“没有。”

速水摇了摇头，但是表情却没有任何慌乱。

“虽然没有，但是我却能这样断言。——毕竟我是他的中之人，而且这一个月以来又天天和他在一起，对他的这点理解和信任还是有的。所以，我也不强求你们相信我，但是我还是要帮他说一句，你的这样的疑虑完全没有必要。时臣他说会善用你们的令咒，就一定会做到的。”

说完，又用温暖的目光看了一眼远坂。

“——是这样吧，时臣？”

远坂在稍微的愣怔之后，也很快露出了轻柔的小小笑容。

“……诶诶，是这样的。速水桑。”

“……”

卫宫切嗣看起来仍然很是不服的样子。

“但是——”

“……切嗣。我认为这里应该相信远坂殿和速水殿所说。”

这一次反驳他的，却恰恰是他自己的servant，Saber。

卫宫切嗣微微皱起了眉。

但Saber却没有顾他这样的神色，径自说了下去。

“本来，如果说让我完全信任远坂殿的话，我也并不能做到。但是毕竟，连速水殿都这样说了。这一个多月来，这里的人们对待我们如何，我想切嗣你也清楚——他们是绝对不会做出加害于我们的事情的，这一点我是坚信着的。……另外，如果远坂殿真的想要做出些伤害我们的事情，会牵连的可是这里声优的大家。我无论如何也不认为远坂殿会做出这等不义之事的。”

说到这里，凛然地看向了远坂。

“我希望你所想和我所说并无违背，远坂殿。”

“……”

远坂则毫不畏缩地迎着骑士王的目光，郑重点头答道：

“是。我无论如何，也不会允许有害于这边的人们——有害于速水桑的事情发生。”

“这样就好。”

Saber接过他的承诺，又一次看回切嗣，道：

“正如你所听到的，切嗣。虽然是没有什么强制力的诺言，但毕竟是特殊情况，我认为这里应该选择信任他们。……而且，虽然这话并不应该由我来说，但是切嗣，爱丽斯菲尔她们还留在那边的世界。虽然现在那边应该也处于休战的状态，但还是过于危险了。我们应该尽早想办法回到那边才好。”

没有反论了。

大约是关于关于那位银发女性的部分戳到了他的痛处了吧。

迪卢木多偷偷地想。

不过，这样说来，索拉也和那位女性的境遇一样，被留在了那个世界。虽然自己的魔力供应一直没有停便说明她并没有危险，但不管怎样还是孤身一人。……如此想来，主人虽然从未有和自己提过，但应该也是很挂怀的吧……这样的话，也许冒险同意远坂的提议，助他赶快找出回去的办法才是正确的选择……

“……那么，卫宫様这边就当作是不再有异议。”

远坂呼出一口气。

“接下来，阿奇波卢德様，你又是怎样想的呢？”

众人的目光一下子便集聚到了他和旁边的肯尼斯的身上。

他一下子挺直了身子，同时也注意到肯尼斯的左手不动声色地抚上了右手的手背。

虽然隔着白色的手套，他也能清楚地知道那手背上现在还剩下的两画令咒的形状。

……自己的主人，会如何回复呢。

他有些紧张地想。

而此刻成为众人焦点的肯尼斯，却瞄向了自己，挑起了一边的眉毛。

……这是、在问自己的意见，吗……？

他有些疑惑地眨了眨眼，但肯尼斯却仍然保持着这样的表情。

他抿了抿唇，却全然不知道自己的主人到底期望在自己这里得到一个怎样的回答。

“……一切全部听从您的指示，吾主。”

于是只好微微低头，谦恭地给出了最囫囵的答案。

一声短促而几乎微不可闻的叹息。

他一下子不安地抬起头，却见肯尼斯此刻已经不在看向自己，而是对着远坂，轻轻点了一下头。

他并没有感到多么意外。

……但却莫名地觉得胸口有些发闷。

“那么，这就算是得到了所有人的同意。”

终于松了一口气地放下肩膀的远坂说，声音听起来都比刚才要松弛许多。

“接下来，就是令咒转移的问题了。”

说着，询问地冲肯尼斯歪了歪头。

“——时钟塔的天才教授应该不吝惜帮这个小小的忙吧？”

肯尼斯骄傲地挑起的嘴角代替了回答。


	9. 06下

在刚才众人面会所用的房间旁边的一间稍小的房间里，迪卢木多有点坐立不安。

摆在自己面前的一小杯茶早已凉了，但他却一口都没有动过。

“……绿川殿，经过多久时间了呢。”

他只是一边将目光不住地向门边瞟去，一边这样问着绿川。

绿川抬起手腕看了看手表。

“唔……20分钟吧？从我们进来的时间开始算的话。”

“……20分钟，么。”

他大致估摸了一下这个时间量度——说实话，作为英灵的他一开始来到这个现代世界的时候，对这里精确到秒的时间测算虽然有着知识，却没有任何实际的概念。然而随着他对这个时代的熟识，他慢慢地发现，这样一刻一刻按理说应该没有丝毫差错的时间计数，却似乎总是有着些说不清道不明的不合理——比如说现在，虽然绿川的手表明确显示着刚才只过了二十分钟，可是他却觉得过了起码有20分钟的两倍那样长。

他像是要赶出胸中烦闷般地哈出一口气，但是却没有任何实际的作用。

坐在绿川身边的山崎见他如此，向他露出一个安心的笑容。

“没事的，Lancer君。按照肯尼斯的魔术水平，转移一个令咒不会发生什么意外的。你就放宽心就好啦。”

“……我——”

“嘛，虽然确实是如此……不过巧桑，我家Lancer现在担心的，估计不只是这件事啊。”

在自己答话之前，绿川便带着一些意味深长的笑容帮自己回复了山崎。

他舌尖一卷，将所有涌到口边的话尽数堵回了喉咙里。

……该说不愧是绿川殿、么。能读到自己所有的想法。

他感慨又带着些小小的敬畏地看了绿川一眼，却又被绿川脸上毫无恶意的柔然微笑一下子弄得没了情绪。

……不过，自己大概还是要感谢绿川没有直说出自己的心思的。要不然这里这么多人——

“即便如此也没有关系的，Lancer。——依我看，你的主人现在已经不会想着要让Rider当servant而弃你不顾了啊。”

……Saber……

他几乎绝望地将目光一点点挪到了自己另一边身侧的少女身上，同时也没有听漏绿川“噗嗤”一声没忍住的笑。

并且，他觉得他接收到了来自在场其他所有人守望一般的温暖目光，这大概不是错觉。

“哎呀——Lancer果然是个很好的家伙啊。……总觉得越来越觉得对不起你了啊，作为切嗣来说。”

小山一只手撑着下巴，半是真诚半是调侃地对自己这样道。这让他对面坐着的中田忍不住揶揄起来：

“你还好意思说。我看着那里的剧情都觉得心寒。这么一想，到底要不要把绮礼交给你我还得再考虑考虑啊。”

“……不所以说那个不是我是切嗣……而且不要说的像嫁女儿一样啊你那边那个死眼神父怎么想都不合适这么说吧喂。”

“不不，所以说小绮礼明明很可爱啊别这么说嘛。”

……

在说什么呢这两个男人为什么自己觉得好像越来越听不懂了。

……不过经过他们这样一打岔大家的注意力从自己身上移走并且气氛也变得活络一点了这也是好事。

……只是。

他松下一口气之后，又一次有意无意地将目光送向了门口处。

——主人那边，应该不会有什么问题吧……

“唰”的一声，门就在这个时候被拉开了。

他一下子站起了身来。

远坂时臣首先走了进来，面色比刚才还要苍白，额头上也满是薄汗。速水见状快速迎了上去，将时臣扶到了一边休息。

跟随其后进来的便是肯尼斯。

“……主人！”

他几步来到肯尼斯面前，像是为前线回来的兵士检查伤势一样仔细打量着对方。

出了一些汗，但没有远坂那么夸张。脸色也正常。呼吸也平稳。……身体状况似乎没有什么异常。

他微微放下心来，而后将视线下移，落在了对方还没有再次套上手套的右手手背上。

……只剩下了一画的令咒看起来有些扎眼得突兀。

他嚅动了一下唇瓣。

“……主”

肯尼斯一下子抬起手来，打断了他的发言。

他愣了愣。

肯尼斯看向他的双眼微微眯起，蓝瞳里面装着一些自己看不太懂的不稳情绪。

“……主人？”

他以上扬的句尾表示自己的疑惑。而肯尼斯只是叹了口气，挑了挑下巴，示意了一下隔壁的那个房间。

“……这是……”

“Lancer君，看样子肯尼斯是有话要单独对你说啊。”

自己还在犹疑不定，不知何时走到他们二人身边的山崎这样插话道，同时还不忘将一块湿巾递给了肯尼斯。

接过湿巾的肯尼斯对山崎轻点了一下头，大约是在表示谢意，而后又一次看向自己，眼神中多了一些催促的意味。

他眨了一下眼，回头看了看仍坐在桌边的绿川。而绿川只是笑着对他挥了挥手。

他于是转回头来对肯尼斯点了点头，而后便跟着肯尼斯又一次回到了旁边那个较大的房间。

再一次坐下的时候，肯尼斯的白色手套已经重新端正套回了手上。

不着痕迹地将目光又一次掠过那被遮挡住了右手手背。刚才那又失了一画的令咒痕迹无比清晰地浮现在自己眼前。

他上牙轻碰了一下下唇，自己告诉自己不要多想些有的没的，而后安静地坐在肯尼斯身边，看着肯尼斯从口袋里掏出纸笔，翻开一页没有用过的，唰唰地写了起来。

——正如你所看到的，我的令咒又失去了一画。如果远坂能够善加利用的话，大概不久就能找到回去之法吧。

他无声地点了点头，心知自己的主人特意把自己单独叫出来一定不只是为了说明这样简单的事实而默默地等待着下文。

肯尼斯的笔尖却戳在纸上，迟迟没有继续。

一下子笼罩了偌大的房间的安静让他能在骨膜上感受到自己的心跳。

他张了张嘴，却最终没有说出任何催促或询问的话语。

肯尼斯握着笔尖的手指几度细微的颤动。

——令咒只剩下一画了。

隔了一会儿。

——但是也可以说，还剩着一画。

再度停下。笔尖在句尾点出一个重重的点痕。

悄悄地把目光从本子上挪到肯尼斯的脸上。

……他也许是第一次见到肯尼斯露出现在这样的、几乎可以称得上是不安，的表情。

……这到底……

肯尼斯的笔这时又带着些迟缓地动了起来。

——你

只写了这一个字便又一次停下了。始终无法继续写下去的笔尖几度回到这一行的开头，似乎是在思虑着要涂掉这一个字，但最终，却只是在一声像是下定了什么决心一般的叹息中，接着写了下去。

——你不会认为，还是把这一画也消耗掉，赶快摆脱我这个主人另寻高明的好吧。

“啪”的一声，本子就在自己刚刚读完最后一个笔划的同时合上了。

抬眼，肯尼斯的神色是自己从未见过的，掺杂着怀疑和愤懑又似乎还有一点点羞耻而不知所措的复杂。

“……主人……”

几乎无意识地发出这样一声类似于慨叹的呼唤。

肯尼斯的脸部线条一下子比刚才还要扭曲了。

他赶忙整理了一下思绪，正色道：

“……那样的事情绝不会有。我对您说过要改变那样悲惨的结局，要做忠诚于您的骑士，就绝对不会食言。……说到底，令咒这样的东西只是一个形式。即使没有这样的东西，我也不会背叛您的，主人。”

用尽自己全身的诚意说出了这样的话。

然而肯尼斯的表情却完全没有缓和下来。

——但是。

他重新打开本子，这样写道。

——但是你所追求的那种欣赏你的骑士道一类的主人我不能理解，也做不到。你难道不会觉得类似远坂那样的家伙更合你的心意吗。

……没想到这里远坂的名字竟然会被提到什么的。

他在短暂的愣怔后，甚至产生了失笑的冲动——不过当然，在肯尼斯那样尖锐的注视下，不可能真的笑出来就是了。

“……这样的事情，我连想都没有想过啊——嘛，如果是之前的话，也许这样说并不完全真实，但是经过了这段日子和主人的相处，我绝对可以向主人打保票，现在的我完全没有这样的考虑。还请主人一定不要忧心。”

肯尼斯面部的肌肉稍微松弛了些许，但还是哪里有着些怪异的紧绷。

他有些无奈地垂下眼角。

“……主人还是不能信任我么。……我这段时间以来，是还有哪里做的不好，让主人心生怀疑了么。”

肯尼斯的目光游移了一下，而后像是逃避一样地落在了本子上。

——不。没有什么不好（悪くない）。

“……那——”

——因为没有什么不好，才问的（悪くないから、訊いているのだ）。

他花了一些时间去理解这句话的含义。

身体里面好像有一些暖暖的东西，随着爬上肯尼斯的脸颊的红晕一起泛上来了。

……啊啊，就是因为这个人是如此的——所以自己又怎么可能——

“……主人。”

他在对方又一次合上了笔记本，马上就要扭过身去逃避自己的视线的时候唤了对方，制止了对方的动作。

然而对方的视线却乱飘在半空，执拗地不肯放回自己身上。

他勾起嘴角笑了起来。

“感谢您对我这段时间表现的肯定，主人。今后我也会为了从‘没有不好’变成‘很好’而继续努力的。……而且。”

说到这里，停下，出其不意地伸手，拉过了肯尼斯有着令咒的右手。

与自己武人的手掌不同的魔术师的手纤细而温度微低，在接触到的一瞬间僵住并且试图挣脱，但在自己稍微的用力下终究还是放弃了挣扎。

他将那只手托起，拇指抵在对方并拢的手指的第二关节，又一次开口，字字掷地有声地道。

“……不论是‘没有不好’，还是‘很好’，我所做的一切都只是为了您。所以，刚才那样的话，请您以后也千万不要再说了。……是呢，如果您还是不放心的话，我就在这里起誓吧——我迪卢木多只是属于您一个人的骑士，此身所在只为了完成您的所托。令咒有也好，没有也好，这样的心情绝不会变——还请您一定相信我所说的话。”

说罢，低头，将一个骑士的亲吻，轻而重地印上了对方右手手背。

对方手上的一下触电般的抖动传上自己的唇瓣，合着对方脸颊上似乎能滴出来的红晕在自己的舌尖染上一丝淡淡的甜味。

他一个吞咽，将这甜味尽数咽进了身体里面，而后低声笑了起来。

肯尼斯的手一下子抽了出去。

——笨蛋！

又一次飞速划在纸上的笔尖带着些不稳地写下这样的字句。

——我可还没有承认你是我的骑士啊，这个笨蛋下仆！

“……是。”

他笑弯了眼，道。

“但是总有一天，一定会。”

笔记本啪地一下合上了。

他跟在气急败坏地起身的肯尼斯身后出门，心想自己之前所担心的那个“主人会不会想借此机会抛弃自己这个servant”的问题，大概以后再也没有问出口的必要了。


	10. 07

——如果可以的话，我希望各位能帮忙寻找这里灵力聚集、或者能感受到魔力异动的地方。

因为远坂的这一句话，一直在这边的世界无甚正事可做的大家一下子都忙碌了起来。

而肯尼斯作为这些人中魔术水平最高的一位，自然被寄予了比别人更多的期望。所以他承担的工作量，显然也比旁人要多了许多。

从在图书馆查阅资料到实地考察，完美主义如肯尼斯自然不愿意放弃任何一种可能性。于是连着好几天，他几乎从都是从早忙到晚，甚至连吃饭睡觉都变得不规律了起来。

——这让一直跟在他身边陪着他忙里忙外的迪卢木多不能不感到了忧心。

“……主人。不管怎么样，不好好吃饭都是不行的。所以就算是当做一时的休整也好，今天中午也请好好用餐。”

终于在大约是第五天的临近午饭的时候，用加重了的语气向肯尼斯提出了请求——或者可以说，变相的要求。

毕竟，挡在通往主人下一个要去考察的神社的路口这样的行为，怎么看都不能说是什么可取的态度。

但是对于固执起来别说是自己的话，就算是几头牛也拉不回来的肯尼斯来说，大概不采取一些这样强谏的方式是不行了。

“……”

肯尼斯看起来很是不满地皱着眉，眯着眼，一时也在气势上完全不输给自己地无言地地盯着自己，用那尖刻的眼神向自己表达着“闪开”的意思。

“……主人。请三思（どうか）。”

但他这一次，却是铁了心不再顺着肯尼斯的意来，态度看来谦卑但语气仍然强硬地这样说。

今日的天气并不完全晴朗。天空中缓缓行进着一片一片的云朵。如同慢进的电影镜头一般明暗变化的光线在肯尼斯的脸上扫下阴影又放晴。

肯尼斯终于让步地一身喟叹，转过了身去。

他的心情一下子放松起来。

“主人！”

两步跟了上去，走在肯尼斯身边，甚至有些小小的兴奋地说。

“我昨天刚刚从绿川殿那里听说一家非常好吃的拉面店就在这附近，如果主人的不介意的话请允许我带您前去。”

没有拒绝的反应。

他因为自己终于得到了一回想要的结果而满心雀跃。

——只不过这种雀跃在进入店家的时候就因为一个小小的意外而受到了动摇。

“……Saber？”“……Lancer？”

店面不大，放眼望去就能把所有桌子收进眼底。所以，自然，在踏入店面的一瞬间，就不可避免地和坐在很显眼的位置的Saber对上了视线。

Saber的对面是一身轻便装束的川澄，在察觉到Saber的反应之后也回过头来，热情地和自己二人打着招呼。

“……啊……”

他一边礼节性地回着两位女性，一边在心里默默喊着不妙。

……自己的主人脾气别扭自己这段时间里可是知道得再清楚不过。如果因为这里有Saber这样在这边的剧本里最后以那样的方式结束了他的生命的人在这里的话，他有很大的可能性会干脆地放弃在这边吃饭的念头。

但是如果这样的话，再一次劝动他要好好吃饭可就有些困难了……

他站在原地，内心已然开始慌乱地打起了各种重新劝说肯尼斯的腹稿。

然而。

出乎他意料的，肯尼斯虽然神色看起来有些不忿，但却没有如自己想象的那般发作，而是率先向店内迈动了脚步，好像没看见Saber一般掠过她所在的那一桌，到了离的很远的角落里面坐下了。

“……诶……”

他愣了一下，不过也很快跟了上去，在经过Saber身边的时候给了她一个抱歉的眼神并得来一个理解的微笑，而后在肯尼斯对面的座位坐了下来。

服务员满面微笑地递上水，记下了自己所说的绿川推荐过的那种拉面的名字，说着“请稍候”而快速离去。

肯尼斯的表情一直没有什么大的起伏——不能说是好，但起码也不能说是坏。

如果硬要说的话，是一种有些纠结的闷闷的表情。

这多少让他感到了有点意外。

“……主人，那个……”

他想了想，最终还是决定自己这边主动发问。

“如、如果您觉得和Saber她们共处一处心情不悦的话，我们也可以换一家店……？”

一声短而轻的叹息之后，肯尼斯摇了摇头。

——没关系（構わん）。

他拿出小本，快速地这样写道。

——但是。

抬眼用询问的目光看着自己。

他一时不能明白这询问的意义。

“……我、怎么了么……？”

肯尼斯轻轻一个咋舌，再次低头写起来。

——是在问你，不需要去和Saber说说话什么的吗。

“……哈？”

这一次是彻底当机掉的失礼的疑问音了。

肯尼斯的眉间褶皱瞬间更深了一些。

他一下子将自己的舌头压平在了下颌上。

肯尼斯笔尖划动的节奏多了些不耐。

——所以说，你不是和那个Saber很合得来吗？我是在说你可以去和那家伙稍微说说话啊（アイツと少し話してもいいぞと言っておる）。

……不，自己虽然理解了这个意思，但是……

“……为什么？”

实在没有忍住问出了这个问题。

“主人不是对于我和Saber之间的交际感到十分不满么……？为什么现在却又……”

笔尖在本子上戳了一下。

——那是因为你之前根本不听话，不服从我的命令非要和她做什么堂堂正正的比试，所以我才生气。

又戳了一下。

——但是现在，我也在考虑，也不是不能给最近表现还算差强人意的下仆一点点小小的奖励啊。

他瞪着这两句话，和这两句话前的那两个小小的墨点，半晌没能做出回应。

抬头，肯尼斯的眉眼间似乎写着“如果要去就赶紧去，这个笨蛋”这样的句子。

不过，他也没有忽略，肯尼斯指间来回快速搓动着笔杆的小小动作。

……啊啊……

突然一下子，一股暖流便从脚底升了起来。那是一种和室内简单直白的空调热度不同的、细腻如同缀在春日的树木枝头的小小花芽的淡淡色彩一般的暖意，春雨化田般地融在了全身的血液之中。

他觉得，此时的自己，一定很没出息地笑开了。

“……主人。谢谢您的挂怀。”

真诚地道谢，像是要将自己感受到的温度也传达给对方一般地注视着对方的双眼。

“但是，我想这次，就先不用去和Saber交流了。”

肯尼斯一个挑眉。

他心领神会地答道：

“……是呢。正如您所说，我和骑士王确实意气相投。我也很希望什么时候，能有和她好好交流切磋的机会。——但是，那不是现在。”

顿了顿，轻笑着，柔声道：

“——因为我现在，要以陪同主人用餐这件事为最优先啊。”

“——您点的拉面两份！”

仿佛掐准了时机的，服务员报着拉面的名字，将两大碗热气腾腾的汤面放在了他们之间的桌上。

借此机会迅速低下头去完成摘手套、拿湿巾擦手、拿筷子等一系列动作的肯尼斯似乎是想趁乱调整好红起来的脸色。

他没有出声地悄悄笑了两声，没有再多话地去拆穿对方。

拿起筷子，挑了两下自己碗中的面条，似是很不经意地说道：

“所以说，和Saber的对决，就留待我们回去之后吧。希望到那时，主人也能允许我这个心愿。”

一声轻哼，似是在说着“那可要看我的心情”。

他将差点没忍住的笑抿在了唇间。

“比起那个，现在还是吃饭来得要紧。——主人已经好几顿没有好好吃过东西了，今天我无论如何也要监督主人多吃一些才行。”

——你很罗嗦啊，Lancer。

在对方拿着挑着面条的筷子的动作下显得没有什么威慑力的唇形。

他缩了缩肩膀。

“好好，那么我就不多话了。……我开动了。”

学着这个国度的人在吃饭前说出这样的语句，而后低头吃了一口面条。

醇浓的香味瞬间溢满了口腔。

很好吃啊——正想说出这样的评价的他却在抬起头的瞬间放弃了语言。

肯尼斯即使在吃这样庶民的食物的时候也贵族的优雅的动作，和不知是因为什么柔和起来的眉眼线条。

……servant本是不会因食物而感到生理上的满足的存在。

但此时，他却觉得自己的体内无比充盈。


	11. 08上

迪卢木多不大清楚事情怎么会变成这样的。

他看着眼前的肯尼斯，半张着口，还没说完的话在对方此时的神色下全部化成了沉默的空气飘散了。

——肯尼斯此时的表情，是自己许久以来都未曾再见过的，真正的爆发寸前的恼怒——就如同他当时大骂着自己为何不能听话解决掉Saber的时候那样。

咖啡馆的角落，连服务员都几乎不来走动。桌子上摆着的两杯咖啡早已冷掉，半黑的液体似乎将空气里面的温度也吸走一样。唯一还有的声响便是店内播放的轻柔的音乐，然而此时在他听来却也像凝固了一般形不成任何有意义的旋律了。

……到底怎么、会变成这样了呢。

他无意识间便握紧了本来随意搁在桌上的双手，指肚接触掌心，触到一层薄汗。

他开始快速地回忆刚才自己到底都说了什么，但终究还是没太明白自己到底哪里说的不对触碰到了对方的神经。

——自己明明只是，跟肯尼斯说了说昨天和绿川一起去参加了一场见面会的经历而已。

说起昨天去看绿川的见面会，完全是出于巧合和一时兴起——刚好就在再前一天，肯尼斯基本上确定了几处这里的灵脉和魔力异常之处并且汇报给了远坂。放下了肩头的担子一下子感到了疲惫的肯尼斯便决定要好好休息一天哪里都不去，所以自己的时间也就这样空了出来。于是绿川便一半是出于有趣地跟自己说刚好有这样一场活动，自己要不要跟去看看，虽然坐不了观众席，好歹也可以从后台随便感受一下。

既空闲又好奇的自己当然没有拒绝。

于是昨天，他便躲在后台全程观看了那场绿川出场的叫做“见面会”的活动。虽然对于这个活动的形式、内容和意义他都有些云里雾里，但不管怎样台下的女孩子们——而且竟然全部都是女孩子们——对台上的几位参演声优发出的尖叫声着实给他留下了不可磨灭的印象。对于作为上古时期的英灵的自己来说，别说在自己的时代没见过这样的阵势，到了现代也是跟着肯尼斯这样传统的魔术师，对于这样的活动更是没有接触的机会。所以，即便绿川一直跟他强调这样的活动是很稀松平常的，但是自己还是就像被打开了新世界的大门一样难以平静。

所以在今天，也就是刚才，又一次见到自己的主人的时候，自己才会完全抑制不住地不断向他描述昨天那场活动有多么新奇了。

……只是，自己这仅仅是出于想让肯尼斯也了解一下这个世界的有趣之处的想法，怎么就让他感到不悦了呢。

他被握住的指尖使劲戳了戳自己的掌心，努力绷紧了神经告诉自己保持镇定。

“……那个、主人……？”

一直没有人说话的话僵局也无法打破，于是鼓起勇气开口小声问道。

“我刚才、有说了什么不合适的话了么……？”

肯尼斯几乎是将用来交流的小本拍开在了桌上，运笔的姿势也是前所未有的凌厉。

——你这厮，那个叫绿川的家伙就这么好吗？！

一行完全失去了冷静与优雅的大字就这样撞进自己的眼底。

他没反应过来地“诶”了一声。

本子唰一下被收了回去，几秒之后又唰一下地撞了回来。

——所以我是在问你那个绿川真的就那么好吗！

……

他眨了眨眼，因为不大能明白这个问题的意图，只能有些惶恐地答道：

“……那个……绿川殿待我很好，也很优秀，似乎在那些被称为‘粉丝’的女性当中也有着极高的人气，所以——”

啪地一声，本子被砸在了桌子上。

两杯咖啡的液面甚至都发生了些许晃动。

他把后半句的“所以确实是个很好的人”尽数咬碎在了齿间。

肯尼斯现在的脸色因为生气都开始不正常的发白。

他又一次开始快速思虑起了对方如此生气的原因。

……说到底，为什么这里绿川的名字会被提到呢。

确实，昨天自己没有陪在主人身边是因为去和绿川一起参加了活动，可是对自己说不需要作陪的明明就是主人自己……

……那么是刚才自己说话的时候提到了绿川的什么让主人不愉快了么。

可是自己也并没有说什么特别的事情啊。

不过就是说到了绿川的演技很好、人气很高、带自己去看演出的时候虽然本身也很忙可还对自己照顾得很周到、周围的人也都对他评价很好之类的客观描述……

这样的话，到底哪里击中了对方的怒点了呢……？

——你，似乎很中意那个绿川啊。

就在自己还在思考的过程中，又是一句话突兀地摆在自己眼前。

字体比刚才稍微小一些也工整一些了，但是那字里行间的支棱感却似乎比刚才更甚。

“……我……”

他出声，却觉得舌尖都在肯尼斯锐利的字体和眼神下感到了尖锐的疼。

“……那个……如果说中意还是不中意的话，那大概还是中意的……”

——是么。那你干脆直接认他当主人如何？

“……哈？”

当头一棒。

肯尼斯的蓝瞳之中是一片冰封的冷意。

他的思考也像是被冻住了一般。

“……主人，这是什么……”

——你不是一直都想找一个能理解你的也能优待你的合你意的主人吗？那么比起我来说，难道不是那个绿川更好？

笔划的力度比刚才还要深重了。

他慌张地差点咬到舌头。

“……但是我认定的主人只有肯尼斯殿您一位啊！确实绿川殿很优秀，也理解我，但是我从来没有过要换他为主的想法啊！……就算没有圣杯战争、没有令咒——什么这些其它的限制都没有，我也不会想要放弃主人，转投他主啊！”

肯尼斯放下本子，冷冷地挑眉，审讯犯人一般看着他。

而他此时也丝毫不敢移开视线，虽然很紧张但仍然定定地回应着肯尼斯的视线。

许久，肯尼斯的唇角诡异地一勾。

——那么。

他重重地做了一个吞咽的动作。

——那么，如果我说让你杀掉那个绿川，你会照做吗？

本就没有解冻的思考彻底碎掉了。

“……主人。您在说什么……？”

他僵硬地从喉咙里面挤出这样带着颤抖的字句。

肯尼斯却只是举着那呈现在自己眼前的小本，并用指尖又一次点了点这句话。

……杀掉、绿川。

这几个字就像是锋利的刀子，一下下切割着自己死死绷住的神经。

“主人、您知不知道您在、……”

……说些什么。

话没有说完。

因为肯尼斯的神色冰冷而坚决。

自己最熟悉、又最不熟悉的冷血的魔术师的眉眼。

紧咬住牙关，努力让自己不要发出绝望的悲戚音节。

但却无论如何无法抑制脸上肌肉的扭曲。

肯尼斯手中的本子的纸页上出现了一些皱痕。

——做不到吗。

短促的逼问。

他如同颤抖地摇了一下头。

“……怎么可能、做得到呢……”

而肯尼斯点头的动作也像在颤抖一般。

——是么。

他放弃了书写，而是仅仅用唇形说出这样两个字，然后毫无预兆地突然起身，快速离开了咖啡馆。

只留下迪卢木多一个人，盯着面前突如其来的空白，连呼吸都无法顺畅地调整过来。

……到底、发生了什么。

他呆愣地坐在那里，身上仍然在止不住地小幅度颤抖地这样问着自己。

到底为什么、自己的主人会突然说出那样的话……而且。

他回想着刚才发生的一切，一遍又一遍。

……而且最后，主人在离开的瞬间，脸上那几乎快要哭出来的表情，又到底是为什么……？


	12. 08下

“他说让我去杀掉绿川殿”——当迪卢木多把这句话告诉特意把他叫到自家楼下的山崎的时候，山崎满面的苦笑浮在阴郁的冬日寒风里。

“……那个的性格，真的是没办法啊……”

一句这样的感叹伴着口边蒸腾出的白汽。白汽消失的方向是高楼上的一扇扇窗。

……那里面的其中一扇，现在自己的主人便居于其中的么。

他将目光上挑，但又很快明白自己现在这样看也不会有任何意义地收了回来。

面前的山崎仍是一脸苦笑地看着自己。

“……山崎殿。特意把我叫来，到底是为了……”

“我想让你上去看看肯尼斯。”

干脆利落的即答。

他僵了一下。

“……看看、什么的……主人是发生什么了么？”

山崎作势想要摇头，却在刚刚偏过头的时候皱起眉，想了想，最终也没有继续这个动作，只是有些苦恼地道：

“……要说发生了什么，倒是也没有……只是他从昨天下午回来之后，就把自己关在客房里面再没出来过了啊……”

“……用餐呢？”

“没有。”

这一次是确定地摇头了。

他觉得自己的心脏也随着这摇头的动作扭了起来。

“……这可是……”

“……我不管怎么跟他说都没用啊，所以虽然担心得要死也没有办法。”

山崎说着，从口袋里拿出一把钥匙递到自己面前，道。

“所以说想让你代替我去劝劝他，好歹出来吃掉东西，呐？”

他盯着那把钥匙，却没有伸手去接。

“……但是，昨天让主人那样生气的就是我啊……如果说山崎殿都无法劝动他的话，我的话就更没办法——”

“……Lancer君。”

山崎却没有收回那把钥匙，只是沉稳下声音，耐心地打断了自己。

“你知道昨天肯尼斯为什么那样生气吗？”

“……”

他老实地摇了摇头。

“说老实话，我除了能判断出是因为我提到了绿川殿的什么而让主人生气了之外，就真的不能把握再具体的理由了……但是，再怎么样，让我去了结绿川殿的生命什么的，这不管怎么说也太……”

昨天肯尼斯那冰冷而绝情的神色又一次浮现在自己脑海。

冷风似乎直接灌进了他的胸腔里面。

自己在之前一段时间的相处中，明明已经发现、并且愿意相信自己的主人并不是一个冷血的人了的。只是昨天的这个要求，不管怎么看都背叛了自己对他重新建立的看法，以及信任。

……自己的主人，到底、在想些什么呢……

“……肯尼斯昨天回来的时候，整个人都像是要哭出来一样啊。”

突如其来的话。

他一下子又想起昨天肯尼斯离开的时候最后留给他的那个隐约能看见的泫然欲泣的表情。

他舌头在口中稍微顶了一下牙关，却最终没有说话。

“明明出去的时候还好好的，回来之后就是那样的表情……说实在的，我也是吓了一跳啊。”

山崎见他不语，便继续说道。

“嘛……说实话，我也很长一段时间没看到过他那样令人揪心的表情了……”

顿了顿。

“——毕竟，他这段日子每天都一直显得很开心的样子呢。”

“诶、……”

没忍住地发出了这一声疑问的音节。

……很开心的样子。自己的主人么。

他在脑子里快速脑子里面储存的前段时间的肯尼斯的记录。

……确实，如果和之前比的话，自己的主人的态度却是算是比较缓和了吧。不仅能够和自己进行心平气和的对话，而且有的时候还会主动来询问自己的意见。

但是仔细想想的话，他的脸上还是不耐烦的表情居多，并且即使发不出声音来也从未放弃用各种各样的手段骂自己是笨蛋，甚至有的时候还会被自己的话弄得有些气急败坏。再加上之前一段日子他也一心扑在完成远坂拜托的任务上，都没有功夫好好放松休息……

所以，虽然自己对之前一段时间的相处没有什么不满，但是“每天都很开心”这种说法自己却也是想都没有想过。

然而山崎却十分肯定地点点头，道：

“是啊，他确实一直很开心的样子啊。……嘛，虽然那个家伙不管怎样都是那样一张看起来一点都不开心的脸，但是其实他的表情还是比刚来的那段日子柔和得多，整个人散发出来的气场也总是很愉快的样子……”

说到这里，轻笑一下，有些感慨地继续说道：

“……可不是我说，他刚来的时候，整个人就像个炸毛的猫一样，无论我怎么好言相劝都一副下一秒就要发飙的样子，而且看了你们的那个结局后又一直十分闷闷不乐……总而言之，几乎就没有给过我好脸色看，可是把我愁得，还担心本来就没剩多少的头发就被他这么给愁没了了呢。”

说罢哈哈笑了两声。

但他却终究没能做到跟着笑出来。

他只是在脑海中描摹着山崎所描述的肯尼斯的样子，胸中感到了一种莫名的纠结。

山崎收了笑声，眯起眼睛，但表情却仍然柔和。

“……但是啊，自从你提出要和他好好谈谈、专门和他见了那一面之后，他的状况就一下子就变了呢。该说是——又一次振奋了精神——这样吧，总而言之感觉每一天都比前一天更加溢满了生机的样子。之前那段日子也是，虽然他忙得要死甚至顾不上吃饭睡觉，可每天给人的感觉都是很有活力的。……而且啊，最重要的是，现在的他……嘛，虽然好像还是很看不上我的智商的样子，不过也愿意和我做一些交流了啊。起码问他什么他也会答，而且也没有原来那样不情不愿的感觉了——对对，前两天问他想吃什么食物的时候，他还难得地自己提出了要求，说是‘之前和Lancer一起去吃过的那个拉面很好吃，如果可以的话’什么的啊，总觉得也会慢慢地接受别人的好心了啊——”

这样说着，用没有拿钥匙的那只手拍了拍自己的肩膀。

“——这可全都是你的功劳啊，Lancer君。”

又像是慰劳又像是感激地这样说道。

他眨了眨眼。

被山崎有些凉的手拍过的地方竟蒸腾起些热意。

“……是我的、功劳吗……？”

“毫无疑问啊。”

山崎没有任何犹豫地即答。

“虽然肯尼斯和我交流的也不算很多，不过这段日子以来，他的话题里面一半儿以上可都是和你有关啊——每天他的那个本子上都写满了‘那个笨蛋从者’这样的话，我看着都忍不住想笑呢……听光君说，你不是向他重新宣誓要做他忠诚的骑士了吗？所以他会这么开心肯定都是因为你啊。”

“……”

过于意料之外的信息让他的胸口涨起暖暖的潮汐。

……却又在下一秒，因为回忆起了前一天的事情而一下子褪了下去。

“……但是、昨天……我……”

哽了哽。

“……而且主人他——”

“……肯尼斯他啊，大概还是不知道怎么处理和你的关系吧。”

山崎语气担忧、又不知哪里透着些慈爱地道。

他愣了愣。

“……和我的关系、么……？”

“啊啊。”

山崎点头道。

“——不管怎么说，你大概是他生命中第一个走得和他如此靠近的存在啊。”

他因为“第一个”这个单词的冲击性的发音，而失去了顺畅思考的能力。

阿奇波卢德家族的后继人。从小的魔术天才。时钟塔最年轻的主任教师。

……孤高的魔术师。

不要说和旁人的信赖关系，就是应该是最亲近的家人都从来没有过所谓“温暖的感情”的完完全全为了魔术的存在。而唯一动了心思想要追求的，却偏偏又是那位眼中从来没有过他的红发冰山美人。

听着山崎将他所谓的“人物设定”一点点地向自己讲来，他在脑海中勾勒出一个冷漠无情，却又孤独无助的年轻魔术师的形象。

——自己最初认识的、那个目中无人颐指气使的，只将自己当成一个道具呼来喝去的Master。

“……所以说啊，你后来这样只看着他本身，不是为了其它那些魔术刻印啊身份啊地位啊之类而仅仅是为了他——肯尼斯这个人——献上忠诚的举动，对他来说无疑是从来没得到的东西啊。所以他才会在感到开心的同时又感到无措，完全不知道自己该怎么办才好吧。”

说着突然轻声笑了笑，又道：

“……这么说起来，前些天……啊，大概就是你们一起吃了拉面的那天吧，他出门之前甚至还问我‘如果要成为让Lancer满意的主人应该怎么做’这样的话呢，面红耳赤地。”

……面红耳赤地。

“……那您是如何回答他的？”

“唔……我其实也不是很清楚啦，当时大概就只是说了一些类似‘允许他去做他喜欢的事情’这样的话吧。”

“……”

……所以那天，他才会在餐厅中看到Saber的时候也没有一气之下走掉，而是反而来问自己要不要去和Saber交流的么。

自己那个曾经完全未曾把自己放在眼中的，甚至直到现在还一直不承认自己是“骑士”而只将自己唤为“下仆”的主人，竟然也会为了与自己的关系而思虑至此么……

……总觉得，有点热。胸口，和脸颊。

“所以你看，不只是你，他其实也是很在意和你的这种关系的，对吧？”

对于山崎的这一问，他只能点头。

山崎小小地叹出一口气。

“——所以他才会感到不安啊——对于你不断地提到光君这件事。”

醍醐灌顶。

……啊啊，是么，是这样么。

一下子，所有那些不自然的表现全部都连成了一个自明的答案。

——自己的主人，是在感觉到不安啊——因为害怕失去自己交与他的、他第一次得到手的完全的信赖与忠诚。

所以，他才会如此在意自己对绿川的看法，才会一遍遍地追问自己会不会觉得绿川更好。

他所想要的，大概，其实和自己一直在追求的是同一件事情。

——一个来自所在意的对方的，无条件的，完全的肯定。

而自己不但没有这样做，反而还不断地提及绿川的过人之处……

“……所以说，他才会情急之下说出让我去杀掉绿川殿这样的话么。”

喃喃自语出这个解答，山崎苦笑着点了一下头。

“……是啊。所以我说那个家伙真是不管怎么样都改不了这个刻薄的性格……但是。”

停在这里，像是在说着“你也明白吧”一样地看着自己。

他抿了抿唇。

“……但是，说出这样的话的时候，他也伤害了他自己……么。”

那个几乎要哭出来的表情。

一阵尖锐的锥心的疼痛。

“是啊……他现在一直闷在房间里面不出来，大概也正是在懊恼自己昨天说过的话吧……甚至说不定还在担心‘这一次自己也许真的会让Lancer对自己失望’这样的事情啊。——毕竟，他不管怎么说，还只不过是个对这些人情的事情一窍不通的二十出头的年轻人罢了啊。”

山崎这样说着，脸上带着长者的慈爱微笑，又将拖着钥匙的手在自己的眼前晃了晃。

“所以说啊，Lancer君，现在你需要做的事情，已经不需要我再多说了吧？”

这一次，他毫无犹豫地便接过了那把钥匙，在山崎的“好好把话说开啊，我今天一天都不会回来的”的声音中冲进了楼。

山崎的家里安静得像是没有人一般。

他迅速换好鞋，随意脱掉了外套挂在了门边的衣架上，而后按照山崎指示的方位找到了肯尼斯所在的客房。

门紧闭着。

他恭谨地敲了敲门。

“……主人。”

自己的声音回荡在空荡荡的过道里。

门内没有任何反应。

他又一次敲了敲门。

“……主人，是我。……如果可以的话，请您开门，我有话对您说。”

仍然没有得到任何回应。

他无声地长长吐出一口气。

“……我今天有无论如何都要对主人说明的事情，所以，就算隔着门也没有关系，还请主人听我把话说完。”

安静。

他将之视之为默许地再度开口：

“……我的主人，只有肯尼斯殿您一位——您，而且只有您，可以成为我认定的主人，其他人，类似绿川殿或者任何其他什么人，即使再好，也不可能替代您的地位。”

安静。

“……是呢。确实，一开始，我会觉得您的很多行为我都难以接受……甚至直到现在，我也会觉得您实在是一位脾气过于难以相处的人。总是皱着脸，舌头又毒，而且从不承认我的骑士道，直到现在还只当我是您的下仆而非骑士……所有这些，客观来说的话，都不能算是一位优秀的主人所有的秉性吧。”

死寂。

“……但是。”

他换口气。

“但是，即使是这样，我也不得不承认，我在被您吸引着——您虽然总是皱着脸，但却又轻易会因为别人的好意而露出柔软的表情；虽然舌头毒，但总归是刀子嘴豆腐心；虽然不承认我的骑士道，但却会因为我宣誓的忠诚而感到愉快；虽然还一直说我只是个下仆，但却会苦心思考到底怎样才能成为一位更优秀的主人……这段日子以来，我一直将您所有的一举一动都看在眼里。越是接近到您的本心，便越觉得您其实是一位比谁都值得我奉献出我的全部来守护的人。而至于其他人，和您比起来，都不过是配角一般的存在罢了。”

随着自己的话语不断地上泛的是胸中温热的潮汐。

他不得不再次换了口气。

“……所以说，主人。昨天关于绿川殿的那些说法，我都不会收回，因为那毕竟是我真实的想法，如果就这样收回也是对绿川殿的不敬——但是，我希望您能明白，那些赞扬绝对不会影响我对您的忠诚——因为我——”

有一些什么差一点就要随着那些漫溢的潮水脱口而出。

他一下子咬住了自己的舌尖。

……自己刚才，差点说出来的，是什么……？

他盯着仍然紧闭着的门扉，觉得自己脑内一片波浪起伏的混乱。

而那堵住他那即将泛滥的潮水的门，却也在这个时候突然一下打开了。

——肯尼斯白色脸颊上的绯红和碧蓝眼瞳旁的晶莹。

……啊啊……

有什么东西，终于决堤了。

“……主人。”

意识到的时候，自己的双臂便已经环住了男人的身躯。

被长长的衣袍包裹住的魔术师细瘦的身体在自己的怀中僵直着。

“……主人。”

他微微加紧了手臂上的力量，并在肯尼斯的耳边又一次呼唤。

肯尼斯的身上传来一下剧烈如触电般的颤抖。

而此时，他也注意到了，放在房间窗台上一个简单的花瓶之中的，一红一黄两朵玫瑰。

已经过了如此长的时间却仍然鲜艳盛放着的花朵上传来属于怀中男人的魔术的气息。

他终于没忍住地柔软地勾起了唇角。

“……主人。请您相信，我不管如何，都绝对不会离开您这件事。”

停了停。

“因为我——”

“——我是如此地，钦慕着您啊。”

一瞬间。

升高的体温。鼓噪的心跳。还有突然一下全部交付给自己的重量。

——这个笨蛋从者（このバカサーバントが）！

用气音说出的这句话和同时落在自己肩膀上的液体的温热。

他一下子放松地笑起来，却又一次加重了手臂的力度。

“主人——肯尼斯殿。”

在对方彻底红起来的耳边轻而郑重地道。

“——我会终其一生侍奉您左右。”

而小心翼翼如同试探地搭到了自己腰上的双手，便是来自高傲的魔术师的最明确的回答。


	13. 09

从远坂处得来了关于回去的消息。

时间是一周之后，也就是他们来到这个世界的刚刚好两个月的日子。地点是这里靠近市中心的一处很大的神宫。具体时刻是远坂魔力最充沛的凌晨两点。

……早就有心理准备却又过于突如其来的，分别的信号。

从远坂告知的聚会上回来的绿川宅，气氛有些不同往日的氤氲的忧伤。

“……Lancer。你们终于可以回去了呢。”

客厅里，绿川和自己坐在挨着的两个沙发上，就像自己第一天来的时候第一次和绿川坐下来谈话时那样。明明这两个月的时间来，自己早已习惯了这样的座位这样的交谈，可不知为何，今天他就是觉得无论如何难以平静。

……也许是因为，客厅里的那似乎比平常都要昏黄的灯光。

他小小地点了一下头。

“……是呢……但是该说是‘终于’呢，还是太快了呢……”

自己也说不明白的感受。

明明那场你死我活的战争回想起来就像上辈子的事情一样，但却又觉得在这里的这段日子一眨眼便到了今天此刻。

绿川脸上的笑，是一如既往的柔软，又不同寻常的寂寞。

“……是啊。也不知道是快是慢。明明就这么弹指一挥的两个月，但总觉得已经和你这样认识了好长好长时间一样……”

胸中有什么温暖得令人感到憋闷的东西一下子涌上来了。

“……绿川殿……”

绿川的眉眼间的笑意悠悠多了些安慰的意味。

“……但是总之还有一周呢。”

他说，冲自己歪了歪脑袋。

“这一周里，还有什么想在这里做的事情么？”

他没怎么思考便摇了摇头。

“……我本就不是这个世界的住人，来到这里也只是一个意外。之前受到了绿川殿那么多的照顾已经十分感激了，怎么还会有什么更多的欲求……”

“……嗯……即使你这么说啊……”

绿川一脸“就知道你会这样说”的表情，微微皱起了眉。

“但是果然还是希望，你能够不留下任何遗憾地回去呢……”

“……绿川殿……”

他看着眼前认真地纠结起到底还能为自己做些什么的男人，心下也开始认真思考起如何劝说对方不用为此忧心的语句。

然而。

“……对了Lancer。”

绿川却在自己还没有组织好语言的时候，突然眼睛一亮地提高声音问道：

“你的那个诅咒的黑痣，是不是只要去掉的话就能摆脱掉那个诅咒了？”

从那个叫做“整形医院”的地方出来的时候，迪卢木多觉得整个世界都变得有些不太一样。

虽然说自从来了这个世界后，自己因为诅咒的失效就再没受到过来自女性过于热烈的视线，但是此时，眼前这些来来往往的漠然人群却蓦地又比之前更加失去了重量。

……总觉得，好轻。嘈杂的人声，拥挤的街道——整个世界——还有自己本身，都变得好轻。

轻到让自己有些不知如何自处。

他伸手轻轻触碰了一下自己的右边脸颊。

什么异物都没有摸到的食指指尖感到一种空虚的凉意。

“……那个……Lancer……？”

身旁的绿川见他如此，露出了担忧与愧疚混杂的表情。

“……是、是不是这样做不太好啊……仔细想想，你会在英雄史上留名，那颗黑痣也帮了不少忙……可是我却……”

“……不、请不要忧虑，绿川殿。”

实在不忍在一直温柔谦和的男人脸上看到那样神色的他赶忙张口道。

“这颗黑痣的存在一直以来对我来说与其说是荣耀不如说是困扰，所以能用这样的方法轻易地除去我也很感激绿川殿。……只是……”

他将抚于脸颊的手放下，握起。触碰到掌心的食指指尖将适才那种空虚的违和感进入涂抹进了掌纹。

……总觉得，莫名其妙地就是不能平静。明明实实在在地就是摆脱掉了一个麻烦，但却无法完全地高兴起来。

这感觉、就好像是，一直以来定义着自己的什么就这样消失了一样，带来一种难以用言语形容的不安全感。

绿川因为他话语的阻塞而表情更加纠结了。

“……那个……Lancer……我真的——”

“啊啊，光君！抱歉来得稍微有些迟了！”

有些吞吐的话被迅速由远及近的熟悉声音打断。转头向声音来源的方向看去，山崎身旁跟着肯尼斯正向他们的方向走来。

他惊异地睁大双眼。

“……这是……”

“……啊啊，是我刚才在你做手术的时候想，也许你也想快点让你的主人看一看没有黑痣的样子，所以擅自叫了他们来……”

绿川此时的样子几乎都有点像是要哭出来了。

“……那个、是不是让你觉得困扰……了……？”

而他当然想要反驳。

“……啊、不……”

……当然想要反驳，可是在看到在他面前定住的、死死盯着自己失去了黑痣的脸颊的肯尼斯的时候，却连反驳的气力都没有了。

“……、……”

肯尼斯一言不发的视线很疼。

曾经不管对方发多大的火都从未感到过畏缩的自己，此时竟然产生了逃离的欲望。

“……主人……”

“……嘛……老在这大街上站着也不好，不然……你们就先到我车上坐下好好说？……当然我和光君不会去打扰你们的。”

大约是察觉到了场上的气氛不管怎么看都不大对劲的山崎关键时刻提出了这样的建议。

包括绿川在内的三个人不约而同地没有提出异议。

并不宽敞的车厢内，本就不流通的空气因为两个人之间的诡异氛围而变得更加滞涩。

“那个、主人……”

他开口，却无论如何也说不出下文。

脸颊上总有种空荡荡的感觉。

胸口也是。

而看着他一直这样欲言又止的肯尼斯终于轻声叹了口气，从口袋里拿出了小本子。

——现代科学竟也能做到这样的事情了啊。该说是可叹呢还是可憎呢。

不明所以的一句。

他将疑问的视线投给了肯尼斯。

肯尼斯撇了撇嘴角，继续写道。

——本来，我也想在这次回去之后想办法用魔术的力量抑制甚至消除那个诅咒的。没想到被绿川那个家伙抢先了一步，还是用现代科学这样下等的方法。……总觉得心里不爽。

……哈？

“……那个……主人，这个……本来用您的魔术是可以解决的吗？”

——毕竟是什么精灵之类留下的诅咒，确实会有点棘手。但终归是有办法的吧。

……第一次听说。

“那为什么、主人之前一直没有……？”

肯尼斯的指肚揉搓了两圈笔身。

——因为这么一来，索拉就会清醒过来了啊。

…………哈？？

“……那个、主人……恕我冒昧，但是……主人难道不希望索拉殿从我的诅咒中摆脱出来吗？”

那位红发的美丽女性，自己主人的未婚妻。正是因为她在中了自己诅咒之后对自己近乎扭曲的追求，才会导致之前主人无论如何看自己都不能顺眼……

——……索拉她，从未愿意看向我。

一句笔触冷静到极致的突兀的话。

他到处乱绕的思绪一下子卡了壳。

“……？”

不知道该说些什么，只能沉默地等着肯尼斯的继续。

肯尼斯点在新的一行的笔尖犹豫了一下，还是接着动了起来。

——索拉她从未愿意真的看向我。即使我对她再怎样真心诚意地好，她也未曾给过我任何一个好脸色看。……她明明有着对魔力却也没有自持地陷入到你的诅咒之中，也是因为此。——从一开始，她虽然接受了我们的婚约，但却没有给我留下任何的可能性。

……虽然很残酷，但他也心知这没有错。

在这个世界得到的讯息里面，就有着关于那位女性的故事。魔术世家的次女，传递魔术的道具，心不甘情不愿的政治婚姻……那位在可能的未来不惜毁掉未婚夫一根手指也要将对自己的控制权纳入囊中的女性，无疑是将自己视为了能带她逃离不幸的唯一手段。

这其中的情感，与真正的情爱都没有关系。

她想要的，只不过是离开肯尼斯、离开所有那些和魔术有关的一个自由的新世界罢了。

“……”

他无声地默认着肯尼斯的话。

肯尼斯瞟了他一眼。

——……所以我才会一直都没有想要对你那个诅咒做点什么啊。因为只有它存在，我才能有一个借口——认为索拉只不过是因为那诅咒、因为你的存在才不愿意回头看我一眼。

……诶、

——我只是不想承认。——索拉她即使没有诅咒，也不会愿意接受我的这个事实。

几乎能说是冷酷的流畅笔法写下的这一行字。

他不由得从本子上抬头，看向了身边的肯尼斯。

……明明一直以来有着极高的自尊，无论如何不愿意在他人面前露出弱点的魔术师此时的表情却没有一丝慌乱。虽然紧皱的眉间掺杂着一些无奈和苦涩，但总得看来就像是在说一件不大要紧的事情一样镇静。

……是怎么回事呢。他难道对于自己这样纠结的情感没有任何多余的想法么。

许是察觉到自己这样疑惑的盯视，肯尼斯抬眼，快速地瞥了他一眼，又催促似地笔尖点了点纸页。

他这才赶忙又将注意力放在了肯尼斯的笔头上。

——这没什么大不了的。……已经是过去的事情了。

像是读懂了自己的疑惑一般地写下了这样的句子。

……说起来，刚才确实自己的主人是提到了，本来也是想在回去之后就着手解除自己的诅咒的事情来着啊。

“……这是……”

——……我会喜欢索拉，很大程度上，也是因为她是我人生中第一个遇见的，对我“无关心”的人吧。

“……诶？”

因为过于跳跃的思维没忍住地发出了疑问音。

肯尼斯不以为意地继续写道：

——我的家族是魔术世家，而我又在家族中是从未有过的出众。所以我身边的人，要不是将我视为魔术传承的工具，要不是对我极尽谄媚，再不然就是对我惊惧和远离……哼，本来这样也没什么大不了，我也没有在那些无能鼠辈身上要求更多。但是、

笔尖顿了顿，而后直接另起了一行。

——……索拉是唯一一个，对我既不谄媚也不惊惧，而且对我的魔术刻印也没有丝毫兴趣的人。

稍微空出一段距离。

——只有在她面前，我才能以“我”的姿态存在。……所以我才会一直不放弃地追求她。——如果说当她甚至不愿意看向我的时候都已经让我感觉能做回我自己，那么当她看向我的时候又该多么好——我一直是抱着这样的希望地看着她的啊。

……这么说来，就在前几天，自己和山崎在他家楼下的那次对话中，山崎也向自己提到了肯尼斯一直以来的离群和孤独。但是，即使是作为“最了解肯尼斯”的山崎，在提到索拉的时候也只是将那认作是肯尼斯无法得到回报的简单的单相思而一笔带过。

然而，甜美的希望与冰冷的绝望——这才是肯尼斯在面对那位女性的时候所抱有的纠葛却最为真实的情感。而现在，这样的情感大概也是第一次由本人以外的人得知吧。

一时间，他因为肯尼斯愿意向自己诉说这样的心绪而感到了喜悦。但很快，在回想起自己在主人与其未婚妻之间尴尬的处境的时候便又一下子消沉了下去。

——Lancer，别这样自己在旁边一喜一忧的。看着就心烦。

敏锐地察觉到自己心情起伏的肯尼斯有些不耐地写道。

——而且，我不是说了吗，这些都已经是过去的事情了。

“……过去的、事情，……”

他重复了一下这个词。

说起来，刚才主人确实是说到，现在对他来说这样的情感已经不算什么了。而且他甚至还考虑要亲手破除自己的诅咒——那唯一还维持着他的也许没有诅咒就能打动索拉的幻觉的东西。

这到底是……

肯尼斯的笔尖似是有些迟疑地在半空上下了两次，而后又一次地落在纸上。

——因为有人（私を）、

顿了顿，又在这句话的第一个字上加重地描了一遍。

——因为有人、现在、只看着我了啊（私を見てくれる者が、今、いるからだ）。

一句断断续续的话。

他来来回回看了好几遍。

而后突然觉得一阵热度，从身体深处涌起，直直冲上了脸颊。

“……主”

刚想抬头看向肯尼斯，却又被肯尼斯再一次动起来的笔扯走了视线。

——还是说，Lancer（それともなんだ、ランサー）。

落笔的动作似乎显得有些急躁了些。

——你可是从刚才起就一直摆着张阴沉的脸啊。……难道说，你要因为那一颗黑痣的有无，就动摇了对自己的认知，也动摇了你要做我的骑士的心情了吗？

一下子无言以对。

……是了。自己从刚才开始一直隐约感觉到的漠然的不安，也许就是因为如此。

因为一下子失掉了那从上古的时代就定义着自己的黑痣，而突然对自己的存在产生的动摇。

——如果没有它，自己可能从一开始就不会和公主奔逃，也不会有那样多的逸话留下，甚至连英灵座中都不会存有自己的一席之地。这样一想，便对自己的存在自体产生了怀疑。更不要提对没有了黑痣以后，肯尼斯也许就会一心扑在索拉身上而再一次回到只当自己是个道具的状态的担忧。

因此，虽然比谁都清楚黑痣的移去意味着少了更多的麻烦，但却无论如何无法直率地高兴起来。

……但是，看看现在。

那个被自己担心着是不是因此会对自己产生态度上的变化的主人比谁都敏感地察觉到了自己不安的根源，并且不惜将他掩藏最深的心思展现给自己来帮助自己消除那样的不安。

——并且仍然，愿意让自己——不是那爱尔兰传说中的枪兵，也不是英灵的Lancer——而是自己，作为一个“人”存在的自己，做他的“骑士”。

……自己刚才，到底在那里愚蠢地动摇些什么呢。

抬头，看向肯尼斯。

肯尼斯此时脸上的表情，是高傲和羞赧，期许和担忧的混合。

适才冲向脸颊的那热度，化成一片大大的笑容，融在了他的眼角眉梢。

“……不。那样的事情，绝不会有。”

抛弃掉所有的不安与动摇，用最沉稳的声音郑重道。

“只要您允许，那么不管我遇见什么事情、变成什么模样——都会是您最忠诚的骑士。”

想了想，又补上了一句。

“而只要您存在的地方，我就能一以贯之地以我——一心倾慕您的迪卢木多·奥迪纳——的姿态存在。”

合上的本子。撇过去的脸颊。

通红的耳尖。悄悄上扬的唇角。

在至今的距离将所有这些细节尽收眼底的他觉得刚才化成笑容的热度又一次重新凝了回来。

“……主人。”

没忍住地凑上前去，将自己的手覆上对方仍然放在本子上的手，并且把自己感受到的热度吞吐在对方鬓角。

一个触电般的颤抖。随之而来的，不是对方炸毛一样的拒绝，而是一下子张开在车周围的魔力。

……结界。

认知到这一点的他轻笑起来，手上稍微用力，扳过对方的身子朝向自己。

然后在对方轻颤的睫毛带来的波动中，将余下的热度尽数埋在了对方的唇间。


	14. 10

分别的时刻终于来临了。

夜半的神社内，幽暗的灯光映着一片神殿前广场的空旷。空旷之中，是即将分别的人们低低的谈话声。

川澄拉着Saber的手，说着说着就笑了，笑着笑着就哭了。小山用自己的打火机给卫宫的烟点上了火。中田摸着比自己高约有一个头的神父的头，像在哄一个大孩子一样说着什么。速水将一份包装好的小礼物轻轻放进了远坂的衣兜。

时间是凌晨1点40分。

迪卢木多和肯尼斯并肩站着，面对着面前的绿川和山崎。

深冬的夜无风，但就是很冷。

冷得让人耐不住身体之中翻滚的燥热地想哭。

“……Lancer，这是最后了呢。”

绿川首先发声，脸上柔软地笑着，但声音却有些微的抖。

“总觉得其实还有好多想和你说的话，但是真到了这个时候，却什么都说不出来了呢……”

低声哈哈笑了两声，笑得他心头跟着一颤。

“……绿川殿。”

张口，发现自己的声音也又干又涩。

“……那个，我也不知道这种时候该说什么，但是……谢谢。真的、这段时日，真的十分感谢。”

绿川抿住了唇，点了点头。眼角有些许晶莹，映着神社之内的夜光。

而站在他身边的山崎伸手，安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，继而对肯尼斯说道：

“……肯尼斯。总觉得……真的见到你之后，就觉得你这样的一位聪慧又厉害的人，中之人竟然是我这样的半老头子什么的，真是有点觉得抱歉呐。”

打趣地这样说，但却没有人真的发笑。

肯尼斯将唇抿成一字，脸上表情有些僵硬。

山崎呵呵笑着，又道：

“……但是啊，我觉得，在我的业界生涯中，能遇到你这样的角色……能遇到你，真是太好了。……嗯，真的是、太好了啊。”

一边说，一边自我肯定般地点了点头，而后想起什么似的，从怀里拿出了什么，递到了肯尼斯的面前。

一块纹样质朴的手帕，包裹着的是之前自己送给肯尼斯的那两朵经过魔术的加工而永不凋萎的玫瑰花。

“……我啊，还是觉得，这个还是你拿走比较好。虽然你一直说‘不需要’‘不需要’地想要留给我什么的，但是……毕竟是Lancer送你的东西，而且你拿回来的那天又显得那样开心的样子，所以我怎么想还是觉得不能收。所以，呐？你就好好将它带走吧。”

直接拉过了肯尼斯的手，放到了他的手心上。

肯尼斯接过那两朵玫瑰，小小地回头快速瞥了站在身侧的自己一眼，又无声地干咳一声撇回头去。

“至于那个手帕，是我的私物……啊，你放心，都是洗好了的。”

山崎见他不再推脱，便继续道。

“就是……怎么说也是这样相处了这段时间，给来自英国的贵族大人又送不起什么高档的东西，所以……如果可以的话，那个手帕你也一起带走吧。……老头子这样说好像有点不合适，但是，如果你回去之后也能记得我，就太好了啊。”

说着有些不好意思地伸手抚了抚后脑，微微拨乱了他半长又半白的发。

肯尼斯盯着被手帕包裹着的花儿看了一会儿，而后一声轻叹，小心地重新用手帕将花朵包好，塞到了自己手里。

而后将手伸到衣服的口袋里，拿出了一个小小的装满了水银的试管，交给了山崎。

“……这是……？”

山崎困惑的歪头，肯尼斯继而又将一张事先准备好了的纸条拿出，递给了他。

山崎眯着眼，在昏暗的光线下将纸条上的字快速地读完。

“……是么……”

而后小心地将试管握紧在了手中。

“……如果你死了的话，这瓶试管中的水银就会变黑，的意思么。”

肯尼斯无声地点了一下头。

山崎的笑意里面，一下子便混上了些欣慰与哀伤的痕迹。

“……谢谢，肯尼斯。这个，我一定会好好收着的。如果可以的话，我希望在我生命的尽头，也能看着仍然透明的它离去。”

肯尼斯咬住了下唇，别过了头去。

“——大家，还有五分钟就要施展法术了。请做好准备。”

不远处，远坂宣告的声音如同审判的钟声一般传来。

他做了一个深深的呼吸。

“……Lancer。”

眼前的绿川用即将要哭出来的笑颜，对自己道：

“离别前的拥抱，如何？”

他没有任何犹豫地俯下身，接受了来自自己中之人的轻柔又用力的怀抱。

“……Lancer。这段时间，我很开心。能遇见你，真是太好了。”

柔软的声音合着眼泪的眼泪的味道模糊在自己的耳边。

“祝愿在你的世界，一切顺遂。”

“肯尼斯，你也是啊。……在你的世界，一切都好好地。”

离开绿川的拥抱的时候，刚好看到山崎和肯尼斯松开的手。

“——大家，都准备好了吗？”

最后的一次宣告。

他和肯尼斯转过身去。

念动的咒语。魔法阵的光亮。

半空中出现的，巨大的缝隙。

“我现在的魔力状况撑不了太久，所以请尽快。”

在远坂这样的催促声中，他和肯尼斯最后回头，看了两位中之人一眼。

哭成泪人的绿川和抹着眼角的泪花的山崎仍然用着最温暖的笑意看着自己二人。

“……那么，我们就走了。绿川殿，山崎殿。”

强忍着落泪的冲动尽量完整地说出这最后的告别。

“——我们绝对不会、忘记你们的。”

——我期许着，你们的幸福（あなた方の幸せを願う）。

最后的这一句共通的心愿，定格在了黑暗来临之前的，那些人的笑脸之中。

再回过神来的时候，黑暗也已消失。出现在眼前的，是没有了那些温暖的中之人的，陌生的像是什么礼堂的室内场景。

随着逐渐清晰起来的视野而来的，是一片突然开了锅的喧闹。

“时臣！让本王等你这么长时间，真是不小的胆——喂？！”

一脸愤懑的金闪闪还没来得及开骂便被一下子脱力倒进怀里的远坂撞的没了声响，二话不说地抱着失了气力的魔术师气冲冲地离开了。

“切嗣！你终于回来了！真是的，你不知道这段时间我有多担心……！还有Saber，能这样再见到你真的是……”

“夫人，请镇静。……切嗣，骑士王，平安回来真是太好了。”

“爱丽、舞弥……”“爱丽斯菲尔……”

被爱妻和助手一下围住的卫宫脸上的表情却有些纠结，眼角的余光越过身旁的骑士王的身影偷偷瞄向不远处的高大神父。

而那神父只是在父亲的嘘寒问暖下握紧了手中的十字架，低着头，一言不发。

不过，所有这些对迪卢木多而言都是无关紧要的事情了。

他只是在环视了礼堂一周，没有发现那位红发女性的时候，有些安心又有些担忧地看向自己身边的主人。

而接收到他的眼神的肯尼斯，挑起了唇角，高傲地一笑。

“——Lancer。”

然后，张口，用他自己的——不是那遥远的彼方的那位温和的中之人的，而是原原本本的、这位魔术师自己的——桀骜不驯，却又比自己记忆中的多了些亲近的温度的声音，唤了自己一声。

而只这一声，就足够引起他全身血液奔流的震颤。

“……主人……”

已然完全不知道该说些什么的他只能呆怔地唤出这一个词，而被呼唤的本人却只是一个挑眉，转身便往礼堂的出口走去。

“在那边摆着那种呆掉的脸是想怎样？这个笨蛋。”

边走，边始终带着微妙的笑意道。

“还不快跟上来，一起回去处理那些乱七八糟的烂摊子？”

说着，站定在礼堂的门口，转过身，挑起下巴，对仍然愣在原地的自己朗声道：

“——作为我的骑士，难道连这点反应能力都没有吗？——迪卢木多·奥迪纳。”

奔腾的血液一下子安定了。

肯尼斯碧蓝的眼眸里面漾着一片清明而广阔的湖。

长长地吐息，再大大地微笑。

而后抬脚，走上前去，将自己的身影清晰映在那片碧蓝的湖水之上。

“——是的，我的主人——肯尼斯殿。”

冬木市的夜，是一片纯净的漆黑。

他跟在金发的魔术师身后，将那一句“我们一定会幸福的”，默默送到了黑夜的彼方。

【终】

=================================最后的小剧场===================================

“……那么，一起去喝一杯吗？”

目送着时空的裂缝彻底消失在半空的速水转过身来，用终于放松下来的略带嘶哑的声音问着在场的各位。

没有人提出反对。

东京的夜，是一片纯净的漆黑。

一行人默默地行在这一片夜幕里，将那一句“请一定要幸福”，默默送到了黑夜的彼方。

【全文终】


	15. （彼方の声切言番外）悲怆（全三乐章完）

{第一乐章 极缓板 转 辉煌的快板}

（1）

“……这是、我吗？”

言峰绮礼翻完那本叫做“Fate/Zero”的小说的最后一页，抬起头，茫然的声音带着一丝颤抖地问坐在他旁边的男人。

男人——中田让治，职业声优，这个世界的“言峰绮礼”的“中之人”——用一种包容而安慰的眼神看着自己，轻轻地点了一下头。

世界关闭了。

（2）

不记得自己的名字，不清楚自己的来历，也不认识自己身处的这个世界。即使见到了自己的老师远坂时臣和自己的死敌卫宫切嗣也没有半点儿恢复的迹象的欠落的记忆。

对于自己的存在的唯一线索便是一套小说和一部正在制作的动画。

……以及即使失去了记忆也挥之不去的，胸口填补不上的空虚。

“绮礼，怎么样？想起什么没有？”

“……没有。”

“嘛，不着急，慢慢来。没关系的。”

结束了录音坐会自己的身边，轻轻拍了拍自己的手背以示宽慰的中田，以及中田背后的整个溢满新奇与喧闹氛围的录音室。

……只有自己，是不属于这里的异类。

胸口的空虚延展，张牙舞爪地将他隔绝在他人的世界之外，封闭于一片漆黑之内。

中田覆在自己手背上的掌心温暖，却渗透不进任何出口的光明。

（3）

做了梦。

一片漆黑的梦。

在一片漆黑之中下沉的梦。

使劲地向上伸手却抓不住任何东西。使劲地张嘴呼唤却发不出任何声音。

挣扎。哭号。却终究只是徒劳。

下沉。下沉。下沉。

淹没。

他从梦中醒来，呼吸如同被扔上岸的鱼。

房间里的空气滞涩而昏暗，挤压又撕扯着他僵硬的身体。

他抱紧自己，将脸埋进了膝盖之间。

卧室的门被打开，有人走到自己床前，坐到自己床沿。

置于头顶的温柔又抚慰的掌心温度。

中田慈爱又担忧的脸。

他无法抑制自己无声流下的眼泪。

就像无法抑制住自己胸口的空虚撕扯出来的剧烈疼痛。

他在一片眼泪泛滥中，上扬了嘴角。

（4）

中田给自己买来了圣书。

中田有时间就带自己出去散心。

中田甚至经常会在夜晚来到自己房间，确认自己安眠再悄悄离去。

但是关闭的世界仍然一刻不停地在压迫自己的神经。

“我这样的块垒，为何会被生于这个世界上。”

当他向中田问出这样的话的时候，一直对自己极尽温柔的男人也苦笑起来了。

“……没关系的，绮礼。你总会找到你的意义，和你的存在之道的。”

男人的这句话，在自己胸中看到对方苦恼的神色而溢出的黑色愉悦之中，就像是个笑话一样。

（5）

……自己这样空虚扭曲又毫无意义的存在，干脆，消失了才好啊（いっそ、消えればいいのに）。

{第一乐章 完}

{间}

“……我家切嗣你也知道，到了这边之后受了影响身体变的特别不好，根本不能一个人出去走动。我平常又总不在家，也没法总带他出去，但老放他一个人在家里又不是很好……所以说，能不能让你家绮礼白天的时候来帮忙照顾一下切嗣？”

中田的好友提出的请求。转头询问自己意见的中田。

和没有拒绝的自己。

{第二乐章 如歌似的慢板}

（1）

“……你真的，什么都不记得吗？”

“……啊啊。”

“嗯——那么我暂时就先不考虑杀掉你这件事好了。”

初次进到小山家里在玄关发生的第一次对话。

卫宫切嗣明显不想和自己有过多交集的转身进屋，将背影留给自己。

后脑有些乱翘着的黑发。穿的邋邋遢遢的衬衫长裤。

还有满屋子的香烟味道，不由分说地灌进自己空虚的胸膛。

……又甜，又苦。又暖，又疼。

他伸手，手心按住内部正在发出悲鸣的胸口。

“……并无所谓。”

迟到地回复了卫宫切嗣刚才的话。

背着身的男人的身体稍微地滞了一下。

（2）

卫宫切嗣在沙发上午睡。

几天以来从来不曾在自己面前放松过警惕，但也许上午出门买烟这项活动便消耗了他太多体力。

什么都没有盖的样子看起来就很冷，于是拿过毯子为对方铺上。

却在刚刚落下手的时候便被抓住了腕子。

男人的瞳孔很黑，很冷。

竟像极了自己胸腔中的那片黑洞。

“……如果不盖上毯子，会着凉。”

这样对男人解释，却得到了男人眼中更加锐利的暗光。

“……你难道，不希望我死吗？我的痛苦，难道不会变成你的愉悦吗？”

……然而，所有的“故事”都在告诉自己，卫宫切嗣和言峰绮礼，从来都不曾是同类。

男人眼中那片几乎不见光的黑暗之中，融着世界上的一切爱和罪恶。

——却永远不能容下自己。

他无言地挣开男人的手，将毯子覆在男人身上，转身离开了客厅。

（3）

“……你应该去珍惜你身边的人。”

他放下不知道来回翻开了多少遍的“故事”，抬头对坐在旁边沙发上抽烟的男人说。

男人吐出一口烟雾。

“……这是你发自真心说的吗？”

“不，这只是我作为一个看客的一般论。”

老实说出这句话，男人将烟蒂在烟灰缸里点了点。

“……那么，你呢？我应该去珍惜的话，你又应该如何？”

“……我、”

他将手置于胸口，握紧了挂在胸前的十字架。

“……我应该，消失。”

男人想要将香烟送回口边的手停在了半空。

“……这也是一般论吗？”

“……不。”

他答。

“这是我发自真心的想法。”

男人手中的香烟在片刻无谓的燃烧后，被按灭在了烟灰缸里。

（4）

下沉。下沉。下沉。

一如既往的噩梦。

一如既往的惊悸。

逐渐清晰的视野里，不是中田家的客房，而是小山家的客厅。

还有黑暗中坐在旁边的沙发上的，看着自己的男人。

……果然还是不应该答案出差的小山晚上留宿在这里。

艰难地平复着呼吸，缺氧的脑内想不出任何让男人离开的借口。

“……噩梦？”

“……”

“一直如此？”

“……”

“……还能再睡着吗？”

“……”

“……是么。”

一连串单方面的发问之后，男人一声叹息，将身子靠回了沙发里，并且点上了一根香烟，不再说话。

却也没有离开的迹象。

“……”

瞪了男人一会儿，未果，也没有力气强制赶走对方，于是放弃似地重新躺回了沙发上。

香烟味道刺鼻，远不似中田的手心温度那样温柔。

却莫名地，让人感到难以言说的安心。

他在再一次闭上眼睛沉入睡眠之前，眼底映入的是烟头星点的暖色光亮。

（5）

喜欢甜的不喜欢辣的。喜欢和食胜过洋餐。而且还喜欢蛋包饭、煎肉饼一类小孩子喜欢的东西。

……卫宫切嗣的味觉比自己想象的还要好把握得多。

“……言峰。你还真是很擅长料理啊。”

饭后，一直以来都几乎没有对自己主动说起过话的卫宫切嗣破天荒地对刷着碗的自己这样说。

不知道如何作答便装作没有听见地不回应。

然后。

“……一直以来，谢谢了。”

手中的碗滑进水池，发出叮咣的无序杂乱的声响。

（6）

“言峰。”

“……言峰？”

“言峰~”

“言峰——”

……怎么回事呢。总觉得，从不知道什么时候开始，明明从不爱主动搭理自己的男人，开始越来越喜欢叫自己，和自己说一些无关痛痒的话了。

“言峰，这个故事里面说你喜欢吃麻婆豆腐是真的么？是这样的话下次你也可以不用顾虑我的口味，做来给自己吃嘛。”

……看，就像这样，好像和自己关系很好一样的发言。

完全就是，让人困扰的东西。

“……不要摆出那样的脸嘛，言峰。嘛……如果你连自己的口味不记得了的话，不是也有一试的价值？呐？”

一个完全无害的柔和笑脸。

……所以说，真的是，太让人困扰的东西了。

他下意识地伸手，抓住了自己胸前的十字架。

……总觉得，对方明明没有抽烟，可此时自己本该空虚的胸口，却溢满着那种对方喜欢的尼古丁的味道。

（7）

最近没有再做噩梦。

晚上睡前来到客房确认自己的状况的中田露出了宽慰的笑容。那让自己并不是很能理解。

……但是，也并不讨厌。

（8）

自己这样的存在，趁早消失了才好。

——本来，自己一直是这样想的。

但是。

“你之前说了，我应该去珍视身边的人的吧？嗯，我现在也觉得你是对的。所以说，我现在正在努力尝试着从现在在我身边的人开始啊。——你也没什么意见吧？言峰。”

……和这样的卫宫切嗣在一起，自己变得，不再那样想要消失了。

{第二乐章 完}

{间}

“绮礼，虽然现在对没有记忆的你来说可能是个负担，但是……为了让这里的大家能尽快回去，你能不能试着消耗一画令咒，让那边的Assassin帮个忙？”

故事里，被自己亲手杀害的男人，自己师事了三年的老师，远坂时臣用有些苍白的面色和有些虚弱的声音语带歉意地问着自己。

他无法为自己找出任何拒绝的理由。

{第三乐章 快板 回旋曲}

（1）

记忆。

随着和自己原本的世界接通的感应而涌上来的记忆的断片。

如同走马灯一般的场景。不论哪个场景都挥之不去的痛苦和绝望。

联络结束，浑身冷汗淋漓。

“……绮礼？没事么？”

远坂时臣关切的脸孔在过去与未来交错的影响当中扭曲。

胸口的空虚咆哮嘶吼着，向身体的所有角落展开了触手。

他向一片黑暗中坠落。

（2）

坠落。坠落。

坠

落

。

……干脆，就一直这样……

（3）

——言峰、……言峰！…………绮礼！

意识的黑色水底，听到了这样呼唤的声音。

黑暗出现裂缝，漏出些许光明。

他无可抑制地，向那光明伸出了手。

（4）

卫宫切嗣焦虑和安心混杂的脸。

田中带着远坂出屋，关上了门。

窗外，冬季的暗夜笼着清亮的月光。

他突然便又开始后悔醒来。

（5）

“……为什么呼唤我。”

“当然是因为担心你啊。”

“……不需要。”

“……为什么？”

卫宫切嗣的表情有些冷下去了。

将脸微微背过去，不去看卫宫切嗣的脸，和他背后的月光。

“……我的恶性不是你想改变就能改的。现在即使没有记忆也心中尽是扭曲，若是真的回去恢复所有的记忆，那么也许你——甚至不只是你，都会受到其害。”

“嗯——那么你想让我如何做？”

“……将我（私を）。”

心脏一次剧烈的收缩。

“……将我杀死（私を殺してくれ）。”

一段长久的沉默。

一声轻声的叹息。

“……你啊。”

卫宫切嗣的声音挑起神经末梢对峙着胸口空虚的疼痛。

“……这样的话用那样好像要哭出来的表情说出来，也完全没有说服力的啊？”

猛地回过头去，撞入眼底的是卫宫切嗣无奈而包容的微笑衬着月光。

神经末梢的疼痛化作电流流窜在身体，除退胸口的空虚所种植下的触须。

他没有忍住地，像个孩子一样地哭了。

（6）

“我救不了全世界。但是只是你一个的话，大概还是没有问题的吧。”

卫宫切嗣满面的笑容。

“——所以说，言峰，回到那边之后，你要到我这边来么？”

（7）

中田像长者哄着孩子一样摸着自己的头，微笑。那手心的温度虽然不是光明，但却依然有着治愈魔术一般的温暖。

“所以，我不是说了么，绮礼。你一定是可以找到自己的存在之道的。”

他犹豫片刻，将自己脖子上的十字架摘下，送给了中田。

“……主没有拯救得了我。但惟愿主能够护佑你。”

转过身去，打开的时空裂隙旁边，是等待着自己的卫宫切嗣。

（8）

冬木市民会馆。守候的人们和归还的人们的喧闹。

如同没有丢失过一般完好无损回复的记忆。

面对自己的父亲沉重下去的心情。

……和因为卫宫切嗣有意无意投过来的眼神而感到的燥热。

习惯性地伸手去抓胸前的十字架，却在抓空之后才想起自己已经将其送给了中田。

……能够拯救自己的神，不在此处。

“……父亲。”

几度咬了下唇之后，终于下定决心般地开口。

“我（私は）——”

{第三乐章完}

{曲终之后}

“从今以后也请多多关照呢，言峰。”

“……啊啊，请多关照。卫宫切嗣。”

一段沉默。

“……是呢。果然第一步，就从改称呼开始吧？——绮礼。”

“、……”

他看着眼前笑嘻嘻的男人，突然觉得以后的日子，也许并没有自己想象的那样好过。

【全文终】


	16. （彼方の声金时番外）此方细语 01~06

（1）

“……速水桑，请你告诉我，我之前所做之事……都错了吗？”

我看着面前表情无措得像个孩子的男人，一时完全不知道该如何作答。

（2）

我的名字是速水奖。职业是声优。

而此时眼前这位栗发蓝眼，酒红西装蓝色领结的男人，便是我所配过的角色之一——远坂时臣。

为什么他会到这里来，以及怎么让他回去——这样的问题在他刚来的时候我们便在双方震惊到手忙脚乱的过程中便发现彼此都不知道，而在之后召集了所有出现这样情况的人们在一起讨论时我们也确认了没有人清楚这到底是什么情况这件事——所以现在，在时臣已经来到这里几天了的现在，我们也没有再为这件事情而感到不知所措了。……至少，从我的角度来说，如果不知道怎么回去，就先这样顺其自然地适应一段时期也不失为一种办法。

不过，此时此刻，我在面对着时臣的时候却仍然感到了苦恼。

——因为他脸上过于茫然失措的表情。

作为时臣的中之人，我其实一直认为自己是了解他——甚至，理解他的。在台本中，他说的每个一句话，做出的每一个举动，我想我都能说出个所以然，即使那在他人看来可能只是完全的不可理喻。

但是，即使是我，也从来没有设想过现在这样的情况。

远坂时臣拿着Fate/Zero的原著小说，看到了自己所有的结局——什么的。

所以，即使是我，也从来未曾去考虑过，如果时臣看到了自己那样的结局，他会做出什么样的反应。

……因此我现在，真的是有些苦恼了。

时臣此时的表情，是我在揣摩角色的时候从未构想过的混乱与受伤。

……看了自己那样的结局，这也是理所当然的。

然而，此时，面对着询问着“自己全部都做错了么”的他，我却真的不知道该如何作答。

……作为“他”的立场来看，我知道他其实什么都没有错。他做出的所有一切，都是他作为“远坂时臣”而认定了的事情。那是他的信仰，他的存在方式。若是否认了那些，便是否认了他整个人。

然而，作为一个正常的“人”来讲的话，他却又错得离谱。不论是对自己的家庭，对自己的弟子，还是对自己的servant。

……所以，我到底应该如何回答他呢，在此时这种，他身旁的空气似乎都在些微震颤的情况下。

他瞳中的蓝色黯得让人胸口发紧。

我最终，还是选择了实话实说。

“……作为‘远坂时臣’来说，你没有错。但是作为一个普通的‘人’来说，你也许，真的是错了吧。”

他的视线晃了几晃，又落下到了他放在膝头的那本小说上。

额前的碎发在他的脸上涂上阴影，让我看不清楚他此时的表情。

但我却可以看到，他握着书脊的手指指甲有些发白。

我没能再多说出任何话。

（3）

时臣的身体从来了之后就一直很不好——不是因为生病，而是因为魔力的失控。

“我无法控制我体内的魔力。它们就好像失控的水流一样一直在我体内横冲直撞。虽然经过这段时间的调整，已经适应了一些，但还是没有办法完美地控制。所以现在我的状况，即使用药物治疗也不会好的。”

在接连一个星期无论如何都无法让时臣的低烧褪下去之后，时臣这样对我说，让我放弃了找新的药尝试的念头。

……但是，这样的话，就没有办法轻易带他出门散心了——自从他看过自己的结局之后便一直郁郁寡欢，而且总是一个人苦着脸沉默，像是在思虑什么的样子。所以我本是打算在他身体好转之后便带他出去走走换换心情，但现在看来，这样的计划也要推缓了。

“……那么，在家里的话，你有什么想要做的事情么？想看的书，或者想吃的东西，之类的。”

出于即使一点也好也想让他能稍微好受一点的想法，这样问了他。

而他却在片刻地考虑后，给出了一个我怎么都没有想到的回答：

“……如果可以的话，可以找个时间，让我和关桑聊一聊吗？”

（4）

时臣和关君莫名地合得来，这我在第一次带时臣去录音室参观的时候便发现了。

虽然关君在面对从里到外都是优雅的贵族的时臣的时候也改不掉他那满嘴跑火车的习惯，但时臣却不知为何好像并不介意这一点——或者说，虽然并不能习惯，但却能够恰到好处地忽视，并且和关君进行融洽的对话。

看起来好像很难以理解的场景，不过倒也不是那样不能理解。

……大概，是在和他的王有着同样声音的关君身上，感受到了新奇感和亲近感吧。

“关桑，真的是个很不可思议的人呢 。”

记得那一次从录音室出来，时臣这样对我说，脸上带着他从来到这个世界以来，第一次露出的轻松的微笑。

……这个“不可思议”，到底是怎样的“不可思议”。以及他到底在关君身上看到了什么，这些对我来说，都是不得而知的事情。

我所能做的，就只是在他提出想见关君这样的请求之后，找到时间将关君请到了家里。

（5）

“……我想知道，关桑眼中的我。”

在听到时臣这样的问题的时候，我能明显感觉到我和关君同步地愣了一下。

时臣的脸色坚定，却又透着些许僵硬。他定定地看着关君，但同时，却又像是透过关君，看向了另外的什么人。

我想这一点，关君肯定也察觉到了。

“……那个、时臣，”

因为关君在愣怔之后，这样反问道：

“你是希望听‘我’眼中的你呢，还是‘吉尔伽美什’眼中的你呢？”

时臣的脸色瞬间动摇，而后又慢慢地转化成了若有似无的苦笑。

“……是呢。如果非要说的话，是‘关桑看来的王眼中的我’，吧。……毕竟，如果只是让关桑作为王来回答这个问题的话，肯定只有一句‘无聊’便结束了呢。”

……完全正确的分析，客观到令人心疼。

一直没个正经的关君此时也完全地严肃起来了。

“……是呢，如果非要说的话，是‘不像一个人’，吧。”

他思虑着这么回答。

“毕竟，我——就是吉尔伽美什——所喜欢的，是人类的‘业’，简单点说，大概就类似于七情六欲，或者说，在这个不如人意的世界上的挣扎与纠结吧。……嘛，这样说起来就完全是个恶趣味的家伙了，不过他确实就是这样的存在，也是没办法的事情啊。”

说罢有些无奈地笑了两声，不过时臣的表情却没有跟着放晴。

“……所以比起我，还是绮礼更……不，说到底，还是我想要让他自害这件事……但是，我……”

这样陷入纠结地喃喃自语起来。

关君和我对视了一眼。

“……那个，时臣？其实你现在不用考虑这么多也没关系的。毕竟那都只是一种可能性，对你来说根本只是没发生过的事情嘛。”

关君尽量让语气听起来轻松地这样道。

时臣困扰地歪起了头。

“……但是……”

“真的不用考虑太多啦，时臣。吉尔伽美什那家伙虽然看起来脑子有点毛病，但终归也不是一个说不通话的人。……而且比起忧虑那个现在根本不在这里的家伙，你还是好好调养身体，安心享受一下这个世界比较好啊。是呢，即使不能完全好转，去不了其他什么地方，那也可以让速水桑多带你到录音室来坐坐啊。我们其他人肯定也会很欢迎你的。”

听起来像是随口说的，但仔细想来确实有着暗含的意义的建议。

而不知道是不是因为这是由和吉尔伽美什有着同样声音的关君说出来的话，所以那个一直以来顽固又喜欢钻牛角尖的时臣竟也真的没有再多问什么，只是默默地点了点头。

……也许，时臣比我所理解的，还要在潜意识中更加在意他的王也说不定。

（6）

而在那之后，当时臣真的遵从着关君的建议，开始时不常地随我进出录音现场，并且慢慢能够和大家进行和气蔼蔼的无关紧要的对话，甚至有的时候还会不顾自己身体的不适使用一些小魔术来回应大家的时候，我总会一边努力稳定着自己的那个“魔术师远坂时臣”的角色，一边忍不住地想要微笑了。

……也许，这样一来，很多事情从此就会变得不一样。


	17. （彼方の声金时番外）此方细语 07~17

（7）

时臣的第一次发作——准确地说，是魔力无可控制的暴走——是在他们来到我们这个世界刚好一个月的那天晚上。

那天晚上，我因为要准备第二天的工作而直到凌晨一两点钟都没有休息。而就是在那个夜深人静的时候，我听到了时臣房间里面传来的呻吟。

那和他平常因为轻度的不适而发出的偶尔哼鸣不同，是即使隔着几道墙都能让人感受到心脏都揪起来的程度。

我扔下手中的文件便快步跑去了时臣的房间。

时臣蜷缩在床上，手指紧紧绞着身上的棉被，面色惨白，满头虚汗。一直温润如水的蓝眼睛此时就像被抽干了所有水的干涸的湖，空留下龟裂的湖底对着虚空。

他的身子的抖动与其说是震颤，不如说是痉挛。

“时臣？！……这到底是……”

对他们的魔术原理一无所知的我完全不知道该如何处理这样的状况，只能拉住他的手向他询问解决之法。

他的手是让我都感到浑身一冷的冰凉，属于魔术师的纤细的手指在我的手背上留下半月形的疼痛痕迹。

“……王、他……”

支离破碎的言语从他完全失了血色的唇瓣间断断续续地流出。

“王、他……正在、强制性地，接通回路……之前、也有这样的，情况，但是我这边、关掉的话……王也不会一直、要求……但今晚，不知为何，他完全没有、停止的、迹象……而且、今晚、不知为何，比平时，还要、难过……

……也就是说，每当吉尔伽美什接通了和时臣的回路的时候，时臣就会感受到这样的痛苦。之前也有这样的情况，但时臣这边强制关掉了回路之后，吉尔伽美什也没有强求。但是今天晚上却无论如何执拗地想要接通回路，却偏偏又赶上时臣身体最差的时候，么……

……那么，虽然不知道吉尔伽美什那边到底发生了什么，但是这样下去时臣的状态也不容乐观，所以大概只有让时臣先一时强制吉尔伽美什不要来连接回路了么……

但是，又该如何——

“……对了，时臣，令咒！”

突然看到时臣手背上的纹样的我这样喊道。

“虽然不知道能不能有用，但是总归有尝试的价值——”

“……不行。……、王他，如果、有什么要紧事，需要我的、魔力的话……”

“……时臣！……以吉尔伽美什的实力，就算有什么麻烦他也总能解决的吧。而且从现在的状况来看，教会总会有什么手段保证休战状况中不会旁生枝节。……比起那个，你现在可完全不是有资本关心吉尔伽美什的情况啊。如果不用令咒的话……”

“……、……”

“……时臣！！”

几乎责备地呼唤他，他才终于仍有犹豫地抬起了右手，指向了半空。

“……以令咒向您谏言，吾王……”

此时他的脸上，是比他刚才的痛苦还要纠结不知多少倍的神色。即使忍受着浑身的剧痛都没有眼泪的他，却在令咒发出光芒的时候湿润了眼角。

“——请今晚暂时不要再接通回路。”

下一秒，他便像是一下子被抽走了浑身的力气一样瘫在了床上，手臂脱力地落下，敲打床铺发出一声闷响。

而我则在他咬着下唇侧过身去，将脸埋在枕头中不再动作的沉默里拍了拍他的肩膀，无声地退了出去。

那天晚上，时臣房间里传出来的呜咽，持续了很久很久。

（8）

“……我想要令咒。”

那晚之后，就像之前的失态从未发生过一样又调整回优雅贵族状态的时臣突然这样对我说。

“通过昨晚的事情，至少判明了即使隔着时空，令咒也可以发挥作用。……而且，昨晚，在令咒生效的瞬间，我确实地听到了王的声音……所以，通过令咒的效用来和那边取得联系，应该也是可能的吧。”

他一直保持着镇静的脸上怎么看都有些勉强的痕迹。

然而我却因为他波澜不惊的眼底暗藏的哀伤而没有问他作昨晚到底听到吉尔伽美什说了什么。

我只是按照他的请求，再一次将经历了着这次异常的大家聚集到了一起。

（9）

从共同到来的几位master那里得来的四画令咒，和时臣原本剩下的一画加起来一共五画，在时臣苍白的手臂上爬着如同诅咒。

“……已经决定要怎么用了么？”

我将一碗粥放在因为承担了过多的负担而再一次发烧卧床的时臣的床边，这样问一直在盯着手臂上的令咒出神的他。

他甚至没有抬头看我，只是小小地点了一下头。

我想继续问，但却因为他发白的指尖和微颤的睫毛而没能问出口，只有默默退出了房间。

（10）

房间里的魔法阵。

时臣手上一画用掉的令咒的痕迹。

“……我果然、还是不明白王……”

还有他眼中困惑如阴雨的暗淡的蓝色。

“……而且我也，不明白我自己。”

我想劝说他什么，但是在张口之前却突然想到了一些别的事情而将所有的话都咽了回去，转身拨通了关君的电话。

（11）

“……不用想得那么复杂啊，时臣。吉尔伽美什虽然是个挺脑子有病的人，但是正因如此也反而好懂啦。……嘛……虽然这里很想跟你说‘不要去想，去感受！’，但是感觉这样反而会让你困扰呢……”

关君看着眼前虚弱又憔悴的时臣，似乎也在思考如何劝说他的过程中陷入了苦斗。

而最终，他想出来的办法，是清了清嗓子：

“——时臣，你就这样苦恼、就这样纠结下去就好。然后答案自然会浮现在你的眼前。……说到底，这样的你，可是比之前那样的你已经值得我宠爱多了啊。”

用吉尔伽美什的声线说出了这样的话。

因为惊异而睁大双眼的时臣在一个浑身的震颤之后，没能再说出任何话。

（12）

时臣用掉了第二画的令咒。

“……是么。所以说魔力的异动是以一个月为周期……我们这边要在下次周期到来之前找到这边的灵脉……啊啊，这样就可以了。感激不尽。王。”

我并不是故意想要偷听他们的对话，只是在我想要进时臣的房间给他送水的时候听到了他说话的声音从房间里面传出来。

我本来是想直接离开，过一会儿再来。

只是。

“……王。虽然是完全的无稽之谈，但是您能否在我消耗完这次魔力之前屈尊一听。”

……因为时臣的声音里面一种带着悲伤的决意而没有挪得动脚步。

“啊啊，感谢您。……是呢，我只是，近来一直觉得，您其实，一直是一位优秀的王者。不管是在您的时代对您的臣民，还是现世之后对我……但是，我果然，还是不能明白您……您到底、对我——不，不是这样，其实是我——我不能——只是我——”

散乱到无以为继的话语最终归向了一片沉默。

沉默之后，是时臣虚弱而消沉的声音。

“……十分抱歉。王。我本无意用这样不成体统的话语耽误您的时间，只是……”

顿了顿。

“……不。什么都没有。……这边会抓紧寻找灵脉，找到的时候再与您汇报吧。”

几步沉重的脚步声，和床铺发出的吱呀声。

我在门口又等了一会儿，才推门进屋。

时臣呆坐在床沿，不知该说是面无表情还是泫然欲泣地看向我。

我走到他面前，把手中的水递给他，然后没有忍住地安慰地摸了摸他头顶栗色的发。

他的身子在一瞬僵直之后便失了力气，闭上眼睛，将额头靠在了我的腹部。

就像个茫然无措的孩子。

而我除了一下下安抚他的后脑以外，做不到任何事，也说不出任何话。

……这是我长久以来第一次，想为自己的无力而叹息。

因为一个，我曾经以为我已经足够了解了的，我的角色。

（13）

肯尼斯比预想的还要快地找到了东京的灵脉。

得知了这个消息的时臣在松了一口气的同时，也明显因为另外的事情而又一次沉下了表情。

他的手上还剩下三画令咒。一画作为保留不能使用。一画要打开时空间隙作法的时候使用。所以现在，能够自由使用的只剩下了一画。

“……如果有什么想说的话的话，趁这次机会好好说说如何？”

对时臣提出了这样的建议。

时臣只是盯着那剩余的令咒，眯起眼睛，抿起了唇。

（14）

“……我已经把这边的情况和回去的安排都汇报给王了。”

时臣抚着只剩下了两画令咒的手背，声音平直地说。

“……然后，我……仍然，什么都没能说出来。”

抚着手背的指尖在手背上留下几道红痕。

“……我，只是……”

再也没有了下文。

我看着这样的他，心里默默做出了一个决定。

（15）

一段特意录好的语音放进小小的移动端末，再将其放进小礼品盒里面包好。

这是我为将要返回原本世界的时臣准备的饯别礼。

（16）

他们准备离开的那天，时臣的身体又如一个月之前那样状况不容乐观。

然而认定的事情就一定不会放弃，并且即使会伤害到自己也要担负到最后的极强的责任感。

……这是我的远坂时臣。

——还有，我所不知道的远坂时臣。

我看着面对着刚刚画好的法阵露出困惑又哀伤的神色的他，将自己准备好的小盒子递了过去。

“里面的东西，如果你不知道如何处理的话，就交给吉尔伽美什好了。”

对不明所以的他这样说，并且完全不顾他的愣怔地将小盒子直接塞进了他的口袋。

他终究没有推脱，只是也从衣兜里面拿出了一朵用宝石做成的红玫瑰，交给了我。

“……这段日子，真的是给速水桑添了太多麻烦，实在无以为报……这个是蕴含了我的魔力的宝石，只要我还在，就会一直保持这样鲜艳的光泽，反之就……”

没有说完的话，但足够让我理解那其中的意思。

我郑重地点了点头。

他继续又道：

“……以及，因为那里面有我的魔力，所以……如果可能的话，也许我回去可以找到通过它与这个世界对话之法……”

说着，即使有着身心双重的纠葛，也向我露出了一个无比温和又略带羞赧的笑。

“……所以，如果有缘的话，也许还会有再一次这样和速水桑交流的一天吧。”

……一个温暖的，作为一个“人”而存在的远坂时臣。

我将那朵玫瑰紧紧握于手心。那其中温润的温度竟像极了时臣眼角眉梢的浅浅笑意。

“……我期待着。”

我这样说，觉得自己所期待的，远比这一句话所传达的东西要多得多。

而这一点，到底时臣能不能理解到，我无从得知。

我只知道，在令咒亮起，空气涌动，时空间隙随之打开的那一刹那，时臣脸上露出来的，与刚才看向我时意义完全不同的既哀伤又坚毅的笑容，便是他从这个世界带走、同时也是留给这个世界的，最后也是最初的答案。

（17）

我在那时空的裂隙彻底消失之后转过身，问着在场的各位“一起去喝一杯吗？”

没有人提出异议。

东京的夜，是一片纯净的漆黑。

我和大家一起沉默地行于这一片夜幕里，将自己在此方的祝福悄悄地送到了黑夜的彼方。

口袋中的红色宝石玫瑰，温暖如同谁人的心跳。

{本篇 完}


	18. （彼方の声金时番外）此方细语 外（完）

{外}

“我的名字是远坂时臣。生于初始的御三家之一的远坂家，是远坂家现任的当主。在第四次圣杯战争中召唤出Archer吉尔伽美什参战，愿望是能达到根源。……原本应该，是这样。

只是现在，所有这些事情，对我来说都没有什么意义了。

……要说为什么的话，因为我，已经死了。

我的死来得没有任何预兆，让人根本不可能做出任何防备——在我的从者就在近前的房间中，我的弟子用我刚刚送给他的短剑，刺透了我的心脏。

我甚至没有来得及感觉到疼痛。

当然，也就不可能来得及想明白原因。

于是我就那样死了，死得不明不白，无足轻重。

……死在我最信任的，两个人的手上。

只是，已经死掉的我，却因为一些原因看到了这场圣杯战争中所有的过程与结局。

一直对我嗤之以鼻的王和一直在苦苦渴求着答案的弟子。他们一起走向那充满黑泥的终末的路上，我只是个碍眼的存在而已。

……更何况，在我所追求的未来里面，根本从不曾将我的从者包含进去。——他不论如何，必须在最终自害。不论他是个多么高高在上的王者，也改变不了这个事实。

所以我才会死——由我的从者，也是我的王，亲手策划我的终结。

若是这样想，我也许甚至可以说是死有余辜。

……只是，我真的做错了吗？

我是远坂时臣。初始的御三家的远坂时臣。远坂家现任当主的远坂时臣。……存在只为达到根源的远坂时臣。在我有记忆起，“达到根源”这件事情就已经如此根深蒂固地植在了我的所有思考之中。圣杯将在我这一代再度降临，所以即便我并没有什么魔术的天赋，也必须为之付出所有的努力与心血。所以我从小，便一直只为了得到圣杯、达到根源而活，所有的那些辛苦与疼痛，在完成家族的悲愿这样宏大的使命下都显得微不足道。

这就是我的生活，也是我的生命——为了圣杯、为了根源而存在的生命。对于我来说，我不得不这样活，我也只能这样活。

……我除了这样活，不知道还有什么方式来度过我的一生。

所以，之前的那一次生命里，直到死去的那一刻，我都从未觉得自己有什么地方做得是不对的。

那是过于工整的，属于魔术师远坂时臣的一生。

……然而，如果坚持做一个以根源为目标的魔术师的代价，便是由自己的从者和弟子亲手赐予的死亡的话，这无论如何也过于得不偿失。

所以，虽然我已经死去，再思考这些似乎也没有了什么意义，但是我仍然忍不住去想，如果能够再有一次机会的话，我可不可以避免自己那悲惨的结局。

……但是却一直没有得到答案。

如果我坚持我自己的路，那么必然会和王背道而驰；但如果让我放弃我的坚持，那么我甚至不知道，自己该如何自处。

……如果远坂时臣不再是以达到根源为目标的魔术师了，那他又该是什么样子的呢？

我不知道。我甚至连想都不敢去想象。用近三十年的时间建立起来的堡垒一旦于一朝崩塌，那剩下的断井颓垣又该如何在眨眼间重建。

因此，已经死掉的我觉得，如果是我的话，大概即使重来一次，也无法避免如这次这样的结局。

但是，……但是。

——如果在哪里，有一个平行世界，在那里，能有人指引着我，走上另一条不会指向死亡的道路的话，又会如何呢？

这是在这里已然成为幽魂的我所能想到的最后一种可能性，也是我最后的期盼。

如果，这里的这个愚笨又固执的远坂时臣已然不可能走出死亡的终局的话，那么至少，就让在另一个世界的“远坂时臣”能有机会得到一些来自他人的指引，得到一个更加光明的未来吧。

……毕竟，我虽然直到骨髓都是一位魔术师，但根本上来讲，也只是一个普通的人类。

如果能够有人让我已经被完全桎梏住了的心脏重新恢复普通的跳动的话，那么我想，我也许会得到一个，和现在这样的完全不一样的人生吧。

——而那个来指引我的人，会是您么？——平行世界中的我的王，吉尔伽美什。”

录音结束了。

吉尔伽美什摘下耳机，饶有兴趣地上扬了嘴角。

“……时臣那家伙，看来是在不在的这段期间遇上了很有趣的事情啊。”

他看着插在笔电上的小小的移动端末，抑制不住语气里的上扬地自语道。

“……指引——哼，真是不错的发音（いい響きではないか）。也好。给迷失的臣下以指引向来都该是王的任务。即使是那样的愚木，也就不一定不可雕。”

他这样念着，将那移动端末从接口上拔下，把玩在手指间，向房间外面走去。

“刚好绮礼也走了，也得发现一些新的游乐……如果那个家伙真的能让本王感到一些兴致的话，那也不是不能考虑给你一些赏赐啊——呐？那边世界的‘时臣’啊。”

句尾随着他的身形飘散在翻飞的金色粒子中。

所向之处，是从回来之后就一直在昏睡的自己master的房间。

【全文终】


End file.
